


like a light i'm luring you

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Musician & Photographer, Fandom Discourse, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, accidental model eiji, ash has a crazy fandom, ash is a musician and eiji is a photographer, no one dies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Однажды ночью всемирно известный музыкант Эш Линкс спьяну твитнул о симпатичном парне из журнала и разверзлась преисподняя.— Боже мой, просто покажи! – нервно восклицает Эйджи.Юэ Лун ощутимо напрягается и поворачивает телефон экраном к нему. Эйджи вздрагивает, когда видит снимки со своей фотосессии в твиттере, но настоящий шок наступает, когда он замечает, кто запостил его фото.Ash Lynx✓ @ash-lynxкто ты где ты живешь сколько тебе лет почему ты такой прекрасный как ты ешь яйца на завтрак[фото] [фото]73.231Retweets101.762LikesЭйджи смотрит, смотрит, и смотрит, пока его мозг осмысляет тот факт, что Эш Линкс – тот самый Эш Линкс, которым Эйджи заслушивается в Spotify – твитнул о нем и назвал его прекраснымА потом Эйджи издает вопль.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like a light i'm luring you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346612) by [kybelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybelles/pseuds/kybelles). 



Все начинается с Юэ Лун, потому что все беды в жизни Эйджи случаются из-за него.

Когда Эйджи приходит на съемки, студия вибрирует от нервного напряжения, к которому он так и не привык, хотя работает ассистентом Ибе с восемнадцати лет. Он чувствует, что что-то не так, и на мгновение всерьез думает повернуться и уйти, прежде чем напоминает себе, что он взрослый мужчина двадцати трех лет и должен быть в состоянии справиться с этим.

Эйджи замечает знакомую рыжую макушку у окна и осторожно направляется к ней.

— Рокси, привет. Что тут происходит? — медленно спрашивает он.

Рокси выдыхает сигаретный дым в открытое окно, прежде чем повернуться и устало посмотреть на него.

— Юэ Лун, — лаконично отвечает она, и одного этого имени достаточно для Эйджи, который благодарит ее и спешит к месту фотосессии.

Открывшаяся ему сцена тревожит еще сильнее. Джессика Рэнди стоит очень прямо на своих шпильках-стилетах, светлые волосы заплетены и уложены наподобие короны, и, судя по всему, она скоро кого-то обезглавит. Юэ Лун стоит перед ней, такой же высокий, темные глаза смотрят вызывающе, прозвище «мальчик-дракон» в мире моды зря не дают, но Эйджи с тревогой замечает, что он выглядит очень больным.

Эйджи замирает рядом с боссом.

— Что-то случилось, Ибе-сан?

Ибе только поджимает губы и кивает с серьезным видом.

— Ты уверен, что не можешь загримировать его получше? — спрашивает Джессика одного из визажистов, голос звучит резко в напряженной тишине.

Джош, визажист, нервно мотает головой.

— Боюсь, что нет.

— Поправите потом в фотошопе, Джессика, — рявкает Юэ Лун, и да, он определенно болен, потому что звучит как смерть. Эйджи также совершенно очевидно, что еще пара минут и Юэ устроит сцену.

— Давайте представим, что мы решили проблему в фотошопе, — холодно возражает Джессика. — Но что насчет языка тела? Мы тут рекламируем кашемировые свитера. Бренд хочет, чтобы ты выглядел уютным, мягким и застенчивым. А этого не будет, пока ты смотришь в камеру так, будто готов начать убивать прямо сейчас.

Юэ Лун изрыгает огонь.

— Мне жаль, что я не могу изобразить трогательного щеночка, Джесс. Я тут пытаюсь не свалиться в обморок. Я сказал, что мне плохо. Я просил перенести съемки.

— Я переносила их уже дважды, — кричит Джессика и все-таки перестает походить на статую. — Это последняя отсутствующая часть журнала, нам нужно все доделать до завтра, завтра выпуск выходит в печать! Я дала тебе время вылечиться!

— Можно подумать, я подхватил грипп, пока наслаждался круизом с моим несуществующим парнем, не правда ли? — Юэ Лун перекрикивает ее. — Вот только я снимался в фотосессии на крыше в сраный холод, потому что ты на этом настояла. Это не моя вина, Джессика!

Несколько секунд они пялятся друг на друга с убийственным видом, пока Юэ Лун не начинает жутко кашлять. Джессика моргает, берет себя в руки и требует принести воды. Эйджи выхватывает стакан с водой у помощника, бежит к Юэ и придерживает его затылок, пока тот пьет. Джессика, видя, что Эйджи занялся ситуацией, идет поговорить с Ибе.

Эйджи трогает лоб Юэ Лун.

— Ты весь горишь.

— Крошка, я умираю, — лихорадочно шепчет Юэ Лун, выходя из образа дивы, когда Эйджи загораживает его от всех. — Клянусь, я вот-вот упаду и сдохну.

— Не говори так, — бормочет Эйджи. — Мне так жаль, что тебе плохо.

Юэ Лун горько усмехается.

— Плохо не то слово, — он скрипит зубами. — Я на нее сорвался, знаю, но Джессика сделала все, что могла. Этот сучий бренд инвестирует в ее журнал, она не может их потерять, но все равно пыталась спорить ради меня.

Эйджи не знает, что еще сказать, так что просто ласково гладит Юэ Лун по волосам. Тот позволяет и смотрит больным взглядом на друга.

— Мне нужно отдохнуть, — срывается Юэ Лун. — Блять, нет у меня сил выглядеть трогательным и застенчивым, я…

Он внезапно замолкает и целую минуту пялится на Эйджи. Тот начинает волноваться.

— Что такое? Тебя тошнит?

Юэ Лун сосредоточенно изучает его еще с минуту, после чего собирается с духом и зовет Джессику. Та прерывает разговор с Ибе и поворачивается с вопросительным видом.

— Эйджи должен сняться вместо меня! — выпаливает Юэ Лун, залпом допивая воду.

Эйджи готов поклясться, что во всей комнате будто остановилось время. Пока он пытается постичь слова Юэ Лун, Джессика подскакивает и начинает вертеть его во все стороны, так, будто никогда раньше не видела, и издавать радостные восклицания.

— Боже, он и в самом деле идеален! — радуется она.

Эйджи открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но она уже инструктирует свою команду.

— Пойди найди его размер. И не перегружайте его гримом, чуть-чуть накрасьте. Начинаем через 15 минут!

— Подождите… — Эйджи раздраженно стискивает зубы, но Джессика уже ушла.

Он свирепо поворачивается к Юэ Лун.

— Я не могу это сделать.

Юэ Лун фыркает.

— Разумеется, можешь.

— Хорошо, я перефразирую, — скалится Эйджи. — Я не собираюсь этого делать.

— Послушай, Эйджи…

— Нет, ты меня послушай…

— Эйджи, — хрипящий и совершенно больной голос Юэ Лун отметает все его возражения. — Я знаю, что я прошу слишком много. Я знаю. Но я больше ничего не могу придумать, — на его лице появляется открытое и уязвимое выражение. — Если даже я найду в себе силы на эту съемку, она выйдет паршивой и навредит моей карьере. Я не могу этого допустить, я в отчаянии, мне нужно, чтобы ты мне помог. Это всего две страницы, Эйджи.

Эйджи изучающе смотрит на него и внезапно вспоминает, как встретил его три года назад на пафосном мероприятии, в уборной, где Юэ отчаянно рвало, и он выглядел испуганным и свирепым одновременно. Он тогда наорал на Эйджи и разрыдался в его объятиях минуту спустя.

Эйджи согласится на миллион съемок, если это поможет уберечь Юэ Лун от таких дней.

— Я сделаю это, но у меня есть условие.

Юэ Лун выглядит встревоженным.

— После того, как мы тут закончим, — с расстановкой произносит Эйджи, — ты поедешь со мной ко мне домой, и будешь отдыхать и лечиться. И мне все равно, сколько времени этой займет.

Глаза Юэ Лун выглядят подозрительно блестящими, и он прячет лицо, уткнувшись Эйджи в живот.

— Договорились.

Эйджи делает вид, что не слышит, как дрожит его голос.

Он решительно отказывается смотреть на себя в зеркало, пока команда готовит его к фотосессии. Как только они отпускают его, довольные результатом, он плетется к месту съемки, чувствуя себя как приговоренный к смерти на пути к дереву, где его и повесят. Вероятно, не совсем правильный настрой, но что поделать.

Ибе-сан проверяет свет, Эйджи теребит край свитера и замечает мягкость материала, с любопытством поднеся край выреза к лицу. От ткани щекотно и у него вырывается смешок.

— Эй, это и правда мягкий свитер.

Эйджи поднимает взгляд и видит, что все уставились на него. На мгновение он напрягается, решив, что сделал что-то не так, но тут Джессика как-то подчеркнуто удовлетворенно вздыхает.

 _— Очаровательно_. Продолжай улыбаться, дорогой.

* * *

 

Allure выходит на следующий день и Эйджи совершенно не жаждет видеть фотографии, предпочитая как можно скорее забыть об опыте работы моделью. Юэ Лун отдыхает, обосновавшись на его большом удобном диване, и говорит, что Эйджи справился отлично, на что Эйджи отвечает ему скупой улыбкой.

Всю следующую неделю Юэ Лун продолжает набираться сил на диване Эйджи. Тот дразнит его, говоря что Юэ похож на умиротворенную домашнюю кошку, и Юэ решает бросить в него подушку в ответ.

Утром седьмого дня Эйджи просыпается с трудом. Юэ уже не спит и проверяет телефон в гостиной, но Эйджи идет мимо него в кухню, сказав по пути «Доброе утро».

Юэ Лун не отвечает, что поначалу не привлекает внимание Эйджи, который отчаянно нуждается в кофе, но тишина становится подозрительной после пары глотков, так что Эйджи подхватывает их кружки и идет в гостиную.

Он ставит кружку Юэ перед ним и нахмуривается.

— Что-то случилось?

Обычно изящный Юэ Лун сейчас будто примерз к месту, по его лицу трудно что-либо прочитать.

— Я должен тебе кое-что показать, — медленно начинает Юэ. — Но я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался.

— Прямо сейчас я очень волнуюсь, знаешь ли.

Юэ Лун выглядит нерешительным.

— Боже мой, просто покажи! – нервно восклицает Эйджи.

Юэ Лун ощутимо напрягается и поворачивает телефон экраном к нему. Эйджи вздрагивает, когда видит снимки со своей фотосессии в твиттере, но настоящий шок наступает, когда он замечает, кто запостил его фото.

>   **Ash Lynx**  ✓ @ash-lynx
> 
> кто ты где ты живешь сколько тебе лет почему ты такой прекрасный как ты ешь яйца на завтрак
> 
>  [фото] [фото]
> 
> **73.231** Retweets  **101.762**  Likes

 

Эйджи смотрит, смотрит, и смотрит, пока его мозг осмысляет тот факт, что Эш Линкс – тот самый Эш Линкс, которым Эйджи заслушивается в Spotify – твитнул о нем и назвал его прекрасным

А потом Эйджи издает вопль.

* * *

 **STREAM #BANANAFISH** @kitten.nina

!!!! погнали котятки погнали !!!! #найдеммилашкудляЭша

 **36** Retweets  **87** Likes

-

 **Emma @ Ash’s Mystery Boy** @lynxxash

ЛОЛ вы правда думаете что я сейчас все брошу и пойду искать имя какого-то парня просто потому что Эш спросил? потому что если вы так думаете вы абсолютно правы #найдеммилашкудляЭша

 **352** Retweets  **649** Likes

_ Show replies _

**cute boy show yourself pls**  @xxallison99

Эмма ты наш герой

 **Emma @ Ash’s Mystery Boy**  @lynxxash

что угодно для моего жаждущего мальчика

-

 **ayla @ mystery boy where are you!!!** @lynxkitten-ayla

это я сейчас #найдеммилашкудляЭша

**532** Retweets  **1432** Likes

-

 **Lila | Listening #BananaFish** @ashsgreeneyes

В разделе моделей на сайте Allure нет имени парня, и они отказываются отвечать на вопросы. Агррррр но я клянусь что где-то его раньше видела...

 **23** Retweets **41** Likes

_Show replies_

**caddddy** @wonnngshorter

в точку мне он тоже кажется знакомым не могу понять почему

 **adele @ ash stop drunk tweeting** @notsingeradele

короче не в курсе, знаете ли вы модель Ли Юэ Лун, но я на него подписана и он часто зависает с парнем, который выглядит точно как этот парень из твита Эша. Не знаю, может мне кажется...

 **Lila | Listening #BananaFish** @ashsgreeneyes

ОМГ ЭТО ОН!!!

-

 **lana del gay** @lanaxash

ВНИМАНИЕ ВСЕМ МЫ УЗНАЛИ ИМЯ ПАРНЯ. Его зовут Эйджи Окумура. :’)) #найдеммилашкудляЭша

 **115** Retwees **371** Likes

-

 **rose / CUTE BOY FOUND** @roselovesash

УРАААА ОТЛИЧНАЯ РАБОТА КОТЯТКИ #EijiOkumura

 **72** Retweets **105** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Со слов автора, вдохновением для написания послужила история знакомства Зары Ларссон с ее парнем, почитать (на английском) можно здесь - https://www.teenvogue.com/story/zara-larsson-boyfriend?verso=true  
> От себя добавлю, что меня отдельно радует внимание автора к никам фанатов Эша, которые обсуждают все в твиттере, поэтому я решила не переводить их. Автор также использовала ники своих читателей)


	2. Chapter 2

**#** **BANANAFISH** **SINGLE** **OUT** **!**  @LynxKittenArmy

Парня зовут Эйджи Окумура, и он не модель, а фотограф для Allure, поэтому мы и не смогли сначала найти его имя на сайте в разделе с моделями. #найдеммилашкудляЭша

твиттер: @okumura.eiji  
личная страничка в инстаграме: @ / okumura.eiji  
рабочая страница в инстаграме: @ / shotbyeiji

 **223**  Retweets  **571**  Likes

-

 **anya feels conflicted**  @bananafishexe

… ок, я просто это скажу, но неужели только меня напрягает истерия вокруг этого парня? ЭЙ давайте уважать его личную жизнь, ребята!

  **24**  Retweets  **71**  LIKES

 _Show_ _replies_

 **Isabella / #BANANAFISH coming soon!**  @izzylynxx

ОМГ СПАСИБО ТЕБЕ!!! Я понимаю, что Эш наверное пытался быть милым, но некоторые его фанаты в полном неадеквате, я боюсь, что парня скоро начнут хейтить :(

 **Ayden** **@** **Banana** **Fish**  @SoSkepticalFox

действительно жаль, что приходится об этом говорить, но Эйджи уже получает гадкие сообщения…

  
**anya** **feels** **conflicted**  @bananafishexe

НУ НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ

-

 **lina waiting for #bananafish**  @aslaaann.19

серьезно это такая паршивая пиар-подстава… Эш детка мы знаем что у тебя альбом скоро выходит и тебе надо светиться но ты же мог выбрать кого-то поважнее для всего этого? Кто вообще этот парень :/ #EijiOkumura  
  
**2**  Retweets  **13**  Likes

_ Show replies _

**Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…**  @Jewelskity

ВОУ зачем так злобно?

 **lina** **waiting** **for** **#** **bananafish**  @aslaaann.19

где тут злоба я просто правду говорю лол

 **Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…**  @Jewelskity

Во-первых, ты не можешь быть уверенной, пиар это или нет. Во-вторых, даже если так и есть, тебе все равно не стоит так говорить об Эйджи.  
  
**lina** **waiting** **for** **#** **bananafish**  @aslaaann.19

вы все 24 часа назад понятия о нем не имели а теперь вы армия его фанатов, ну ок

 **Jewels kitty // tired of fandom drama…**  @Jewelskity

ГОСПОДИ ну при чем тут фанатство! Речь идет о том, чтобы вести себя достойно, но знаешь что? Не собираюсь тратить на тебя время, ты все равно не понимаешь.

 **lina waiting for #bananafish**  @aslaaann.19

ЛООООЛ ты же мне первая ответила, пока-пока милая

-

 **ASH** **HONEY** **PLS** **…**  @aashlovercat

 Твит Эша капец странный, конечно… используют его бисексуальность как новую маркетинговую тактику ? *пожимает плечами*  
  
**5**  Retweets  **17**  Likes

-

 **\** **Aarionna** **/**  @AarionnaYork

АЙЯЙЯЙ только что прочитала жуткий треш про то что якобы Эш запостил фото Эйджи только потому что они собираюсь сыграть на его бисексуальности и сделать из этого «новую маркетинговую тактику» для продажи его нового альбома. Вы серьезно что ли, идиоты?  
  
**19**  Retweets  **31**  Likes

_ Show replies _

**yumyum¹²⁷ stream #bananafish**  @pandatoffe

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА СКАЖИ ЧТО ТЫ ШУТИШЬ  
  
**\** **Aarionna** **/**  @AarionnaYork

Если бы… и такой твит был не даже не один. Я видела как минимум семь и все на эту тему.

 **yumyum** **¹²⁷** **stream** **#** **bananafish**  @pandatoffe

Дерьмо, сначала все это хейтерство в адрес Эйджи Окумуры и теперь еще и это, мне просто тошно

-

 **Katera | Kitten Fandom Chill PLS…**  @__Katera

 Можете поверить, кто-то в здравом уме это написал и нажал «отправить»?

> **!!!STOP GIVING ATTENTION TO OKUMURA!!!** @NUMBERONELYNXKITTEN
> 
> ЕСЛИ БЫ ВЫ БЫЛИ НАСТОЯЩИМИ РЫСЯТАМИ ВЫ БЫ ЗНАЛИ ЧТО ЭШ НЕ ХОТЕЛ ОТПРАВЛЯТЬ ЭТОТ ЧЕРТОВ ТВИТ ЕГО МЕНЕДЖЕР МУДАК И ЗАСТАВЛЯЕТ ЕГО ИЗОБРАЖАТЬ ГЕЯ ОЧНИТЕСЬ

**113** Retweets  **376** Likes

_ Show replies_

 

 **As** **ᴘ** **ʜ** **ᴏᴅᴇ** **ʟs #BANANAFISH**  @DAFF0D1L

Столько негатива и все из-за одного твита… и смешно, и страшно. В смысле, это уже полный ахтунг.

 **Katera | Kitten Fandom Chill PLS…**  @__Katera

Не то слово. Интернет действительно безумное место.

-

 **max // kittens really get on my nerves today…** @ashulynxu

просто нахожу это УЖАСНО ИНТЕРЕСНЫМ, когда три года наза Эш выпустил первый альбом и потом признался в своей бисексуальности, вы провозгласили его своим Бисексуальным Королем, а когда теперь он публично проявил интерес к мужчине, вы говорите что это «маркетинговая стратегия». Очевидно, бифобия существует…

****

**754** Retweets  **1165** Likes

_ Show replies _

**peach @ who raised y’all??**  @bafishsan

необязательно было это говорить, но спасибо от нас, адекватных рысяток, которым все это кажется гадким, и от имени нашего драгоценного Аслана… (шутки в сторону, сегодняшний срач меня действительно шокировал и расстроил)

 **max // kittens really get on my nerves today…**  @ashulynxu

Я всегда знала, что среди рысят Линкса были мерзкие индивидуумы, во всех фандомах они есть, но вот это все???? Мне прямо дурно сегодня.

-

 **Rilgwilym** **@** **BANANA** **FISH** **COMING** **SOON** **!**  @rilgwilym

О НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ ПОСМОТРИТЕ ЧТО ВЫ ВСЕ НАТВОРИЛИ :(((((

> **Eiji** **Okumura** ✓ @okumura.eiji
> 
> Я очень, очень измучен…

**78** Retweets  **223** Likes

-

 **Célia // LEAVE EIJI ALONE CHALLENGE**  @Serya_chan

ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ ВЫ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ВЫНУДИЛИ ЭЙДЖИ ОКУМУРУ ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ АККАУНТЫ В СОЦСЕТЯХ СВОИМ ХЕЙТЕРСТВОМ И ПОЖЕЛАНИЯМИ СМЕРТИ ХОТЯ ОН СОВЕРШЕННО НИЧЕГО ПЛОХОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ БЛЯТЬ Я ТАКАЯ ЗЛАЯ СЕЙЧАС

****

**312** Retweets  **519** Likes

_ Show replies _

**K Y L I E**  @kitkatkittenkylie

бгг количество его подписчиков выросло с 5к до 103к за один день я уверена он наслаждается вниманием, хватит выставлять его жертвой

 **Célia // LEAVE EIJI ALONE CHALLENGE**  @Serya_chan

ОМГ ТЫ СЕРЬЕЗНО?! Он ЗАБЛОКИРОВАЛ свою страницу. Его последний твит о том, как он измучен. ПОХОЖЕ ЧТО ЕМУ НРАВИТСЯ ВНИМАНИЕ? ты не в себе

* * *

Нельзя сказать, что Эш чутко спит – обычно мало что или кто может разбудить его (во всяком случае, без трагических последствий для себя), но когда кто-то пинком открывает дверь его номера в отеле, Эш мигом просыпается и падает с кровати.

Боль быстро утихает и сменяется растерянностью. Сердце хаотично стучит и он чувствует себя настолько шокированным, что поначалу даже не может разозлиться. Эш фокусируется на том, кто его разбудил.

— Син, какого хрена?

— Поверить не могу! — восклицает Син, яростно хлопнув дверью, — ПРОСТО.НАХРЕН.НЕ.МОГУ.ПОВЕРИТЬ!

— Не ори, у меня голова раскалывается, — стонет Эш. Он ползет к тумбочке, смотрит на часы, и вот теперь он действительно зол.

— Син, сейчас 07:23 утра. Какого дьявола ты меня разбудил?

Син выглядит так, будто его сейчас разорвет от возмущения.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? – огрызается он. Четыре года назад, когда он был коротышкой, видеть его таким свирепым в пижаме со Скуби-Ду под синей толстовкой было бы смешно и мило, но сейчас он высокий, восемнадцатилетний, и очень действует Эшу на нервы. — После того, что ты вчера устроил?

— Знаешь, этот загадочный разговор вообще не помогает. — Эш стонет, подбирает себя с пола и валится обратно на кровать. Он вполне уверен, что может уснуть обратно за 30 секунд, но, разумеется, Син продолжает доставать его.

 — Почему Макс не может тебе дозвониться? — рявкает он, нервно меряя комнату шагами, — черт возьми, он впервые мне что-то доверил и я так облажался, он меня убьет.

Эш страдальчески хмурится и тянется к телефону.

— Телефон разрядился. Слушай, понятия не имею, в чем проблема, но я уверен, что мы разберемся.

— Дело не всегда в тебе, Эш, - запальчиво бросает Син.

Эш замолкает и пялится на него.

— Син, ты интерн при Максе, который является моим менеджером. Прямо не знаю, как тебе и сказать, но дело, наверное, все-таки во мне.

Син открывает рот, явно только для того, чтобы снова напыщенно его отчитать, но тут его телефон начинает вибрировать. Син швыряет свой мобильник в Эша, будто тот в огне. Эш видит имя Макса и вздыхает, включая громкую связь.

— Старик, надеюсь, хоть ты мне объяснишь, почему твой бесячий ассистент разбудил меня в такую рань.

В трубке тишина, прежде чем звучит суровый голос Макса.

_— Ты шутишь, что ли? Прикидываешься, что не понимаешь, в чем дело?_

— Боже мой, ну почему вы оба пытаетесь довести меня до ручки, — восклицает Эш, пытаясь побиться головой об матрас. — Я понятия не имею, что происходит!

— Твит, придурок бесноватый, твит! — орет ему Син, — мы говорим о том, что ты попросил свои 23 миллиона фанатов разузнать тебе имя парня, фото которого ты опубликовал!

 

Прошлой ночью…

 

Эш пьян.

Не так пьян, чтобы блевать весь следующий день, и не так пьян, чтобы чувствовать себя беззаботным и радостным. Прямо сейчас, Эш пьян ровно настолько, чтобы удариться в меланхолию.

Внезапно Эш жалеет, что согласился на текилу в компании Шортера в студии.

Кстати: Шортер пьян в говно.

— Вставай, — горестно приказывает Син. Хоть он теперь и крепкий парень, руки у него дрожат от напряжения, когда он пытается поднять Шортера с кресла отеля, в которое тот упал. Шортер жалобно ноет и роняет голову. Син взволнованно смотрит на Эша.

— Как ты думаешь, у него может быть алкогольное отравление?

— Нет, он просто перепил и хочет спать, — сообщает Эш, даже не забеспокоившись. Эш присутствовал при алкогольном отравлении Шортера пару лет назад, и выглядело все совсем иначе. Шортер потом был в таком ужасе, что не пил пять месяцев.

Шортер, тем временем, начинает громко храпеть, и Син мученически на него смотрит.

— Мне обязательно его тащить в его комнату? Больше никто не может это сделать?

Эш призадумывается.

— Учитывая, что он твой кузен и нашел тебе эту работу, думаю, ты должен о нем позаботиться.

Син созерцает храпящего Шортера.

— Лучше бы Надия в этой семье была диджеем, — вздыхает он. — Она классная, и она бы меня так не подставила.

Син сгребает Шортера в охапку и поднимает его, издав полузадушенный стон, потом поворачивается к Эшу.

— Ты справишься тут один? Я останусь с этим придурком, на всякий случай.

— Син Су-Лин, я старше тебя на три года, — ворчит Эш. — Не забывай, что еще четыре года назад ты едва доходил мне до плеча.

 Син дипломатично пожимает плечами.

— Просто спросил. Ты тоже немного пьян.

— Не беспокойся обо мне, я буду в порядке, —  _мне всегда приходится быть в порядке. —_  Проследи, чтобы он выпил достаточно воды, когда проснется, иначе будет лютое похмелье.

— Доблестно присмотрю, — мрачно бормочет Син, и уходит к лифту, волоча за собой Шортера. — До завтра, Эш.

— Спокойной ночи, Син.

Эш не знает, сколько сидит один в холле отеля, безучастно разглядывая стену напротив. _Встаем,_ приказывает он своим ногам, наконец, и бредет в номер, бессмысленно большой для него одного.

Правда в том, что Эш знает это чувство оглушенности.  Три года назад, когда он готовился к выпуску «Глаз ангела», он чувствовал себя также. Эш вспоминает то время, и понимает причину: ему было восемнадцать лет, он не имел опыта, это был его первый альбом. И у него были только Макс, Джессика, Майкл, Шортер и Син.

Сейчас он не понимает, откуда пришла эта тоска. Макс может быть засранцем, но он умелый и заботливый менеджер, и он всегда действует в интересах Эша. У него все еще есть поддержка Шортера и Сина, сейчас даже стало лучше, потому что Син работает с Максом. Джессика звонит ему почти каждый день, хотя она и Макс развелись два года назад, и приглашает его на ужины, потому что Майкл сильно по нему скучает. У него также больше поклонников, чем он может представить, и они поддерживают его своей пылкой и безусловной любовью, которую он вряд ли заслуживает.

Эш окружен поддержкой. Он не знает, почему все еще чувствует пустоту в груди.

 _На самом деле, тебе одиноко_ , шепчет приторный отравляющий голос в голове, пока Эш смотрит на Париж из огромного окна своего номера. _Ты совершенно один в Париже, никто не будет обнимать тебя, пока ты спишь, и не поцелует нежно, пока засыпаешь… ты ляжешь в постель один и нет никого, чей голос ты бы хотел услышать._

— Молчать, — рявкает Эш в пустоту, голова начинает ужасно болеть. Он падает на диван и хватает со столика рядом журнал, который персонал оставил в номере.

Эш бездумно листает страницы несколько минут, и почти закрывает журнал с глубоким вздохом, но замечает рекламу свитеров. Парень с фото приковывает его взгляд.

Он привык видеть отсутствующее выражение на лицах моделей, но этот парень не такой. Он смеется, у него такая красивая улыбка, что Эш ощущает ее тепло даже через глянцевые парфюмированные страницы. Реклама состоит только из двух фотографий, и на втором фото парень смотрит в камеру с милой серьезностью. Эш чувствует, как его сердцебиение учащается.

Слоган под фото гласит: _ИДЕАЛЬНОЕ ОБЪЯТИЕ ДЛЯ ХОЛОДНЫХ ЗИМ!_

— Да, — сообщает Эш пустой комнате. — Да, я бы с тобой пообнимался. И не только зимой.

Чем дольше он смотрит на черные волосы парня, шелковистые даже на вид, его глаза глубокого темного оттенка, нежные черты лица, тем сильнее разгорается огонь внутри него, которого Эш не испытывал раньше. Он начинает панически искать имя модели на странице и страшно раздражается, когда не находит его. Эш отчаянно пролистывает журнал обратно к первой странице, но все напрасно.

Он продолжает пялиться на потрясающего парня с тоской, и тогда безумная идея посещает его голову. Эш хватает телефон, сквозь алкогольную дымку умудряется пристойно сфотографировать страницу, и постит ее в твиттере вместе с игривым сообщением.

Кто-нибудь среди 23 миллионов его подписчиков должен знать имя этого ужасно красивого создания. Может быть, Эшу даже повезет, и парень на него подписан, и тогда, конечно же, увидит его твит? Если Эшу очень повезет, он и вовсе получит сообщение от него.

Эш падает на кровать, и ждет, и ждет, и потом засыпает. 

* * *

— Дерьмо, — ругается Эш, припомнив события прошлой ночи, и выскакивает из кровати. — Син, где моя зарядка? Мне надо знать, написал ли мне этот богический парень.

 ** _—_** _Что?_   — шипит Макс из телефонной трубки, — _Эш, прекрати, нам надо поговорить о том, что ты натворил._

Эш медлит, переводя взгляд с телефона на Сина, который теперь выглядит профессионально и сдержанно. Эш садится обратно на кровать, в его голосе прорывается металл.

— Я не понимаю, почему вы ведете себя так, будто я устроил ужасный скандал или что-то такое.

—  _Вовсе нет,_  — успокаивает его Макс, и Син кивает в подтверждение. — _То есть, это было довольно неожиданно, твой пост с фотографиями парня…_

— Я никогда не скрывал, что я бисексуален, Макс, — со злостью припечатывает Эш. — И не собираюсь сейчас притворяться.

—  _Никто тебя об этом и не просит,_  — спокойно отвечает Макс. — _Я пытаюсь сказать, что это первый раз, когда ты публично проявил интерес вообще к кому-либо. Разумеется, люди это обсуждают… и делают дурные предположения._

Эш хмыкает.

— Дай угадаю. Они считают, что это пиар?

—  _Точно._

— Ну что ж, ты ведь знаешь, что мне глубоко насрать на мнение кучки идиотов, - беспечно говорит Эш. — Как и всегда было.

— Но дело совсем не в тебе, Эш, — повторяет Син, его голос звучит напряженно. — Ты хоть представляешь, в какое положение ты поставил Эйджи Окумуру?

Эш немедленно выпрямляется, его сердце начинает стучать.

— Вы нашли его?

 _— Эйджи Окумура, 23 года. И он не модель, он фотограф. Эта реклама была его первой и случайной работой в качестве модели_ , — тяжело вздыхает Макс. —  _Из всех журналов, тебе обязательно надо было выбрать журнал моей бывшей жены, да?_

Эш тянется за журналом, который валяется на полу, и большими глазами смотрит на обложку.

— Черт возьми, я даже не понял, что это Allure. Джесс злится на меня?

—  _Можно и так сказать. Она дышала огнем, когда звонила мне. И отказалась дать телефон Эйджи, так что я не смог с ним поговорить._

Макс замолкает, и звучит изможденным, когда начинает говорить снова.

_— Почему ты просто не позвонил мне, Эш? Я бы нашел его для тебя. Зачем так?_

— Я…— Эш нервно сглатывает. — Я решил, что это будет мило. Решил пофлиртовать с ним.

— Да, и заодно превратил его в мишень для всех своих фанатов, — уныло подытоживает Син.

Первый раз за все время этого разговора, Эш чувствует, как все его тело немеет от страха.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Макс молчит в трубке. Син мешкает.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты так и не представляешь себе эти цифры… но у тебя много поклонников. И под «много» я имею ввиду… ну, ты ведь знаешь, сколько людей подписано на тебя в инстаграме и твиттере?

— Ближе к делу, Син, — нетерпеливо произносит Эш.

— Не все твои фанаты… рады твоему интересу к Эйджи.

Эш ощущает, как его сердце замирает на мгновение.

— Хочешь сказать, они … его _травят_? Из-за меня?

Син выглядит, будто ему очень неудобно.

— Не только. Еще… угрожают убить его.

В комнате повисает напряженная тишина, после чего Эш в ярости вскакивает на ноги.

— Что за хрень?! — орет он, в ушах звенит от злости. — Кто эти гребаные люди вообще?! Он ничего не сделал, за что они _его_ ненавидят?

Эш в панике хватает телефон Сина.

 — Макс, что мне делать? Мне удалить этот твит? Или сказать им перестать?

—  _Не думаю, что сейчас есть смысл удалять твит, достаточно людей его видели и сделали скриншоты, вероятно. И не говори этим засранцам ничего про травлю Эйджи напрямую, это их еще больше спровоцирует._

Макс молчит с минуту, обдумывая дальнейшие действия.

_— Полагаю, нейтральный твит пойдет на пользу. И я могу сообщить в полицию об угрозах, если ты хочешь?_

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — лихорадочно бормочет Эш, ему все еще дурно. — Угрожают убить его. Охренеть, какой пиздец, просто…

—  _Эш, пожалуйста, уймись_ , — просит Макс, — _сделанного не воротишь. Я постараюсь отправить тебя в Нью-Йорк первым же рейсом. Мы все уладим._

Макс вешает трубку, и Эш и Син остаются в напряженной тишине. Эша трясет от злости, отвращения и ужаса.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, Син, — в отчаянии говорит он.

Голос Сина звучит необычайно ласково. 

— Я знаю.

Минутой позже кто-то стучит в дверь, и Син идет открыть ее. Шортер вваливается в комнату с видом человека, имеющего жутчайшее похмелье на свете, и падает на кровать Эша лицом вниз.

— Господи, я, кажется, умираю, — провозглашает он. — Есть какие-нибудь интересные новости?

* * *

  **РЫСЬ ПОКАЗЫВАЕТ ЗУБКИ!**

**ЭШ ЛИНКС ОДНИМ ТВИТОМ ПРИПЕЧАТАЛ СВОИХ БЕСЦЕРЕМОННЫХ ФАНАТОВ**

 

_Опубликовано 9 октября, 11:51._

_Линда МаКкей_

[фото]

Эш Линкс (21 год) впервые заявил о себе три года назад, когда свет увидел его дебютный альбом «Глаза ангела», но сегодня, когда все мы в ожидании его второго альбома «Рыбка-бананка», звезда инди-рока у всех на устах по совершенно другой причине!

[фото]

Линкс, который находится на записи альбома в Париже с близким другом и диджеем Шортером Вонгом (23 года), накануне вечером решил выложить фотографии модели из рекламы свитеров, и сопроводил их сообщением «кто ты где ты живешь сколько тебе лет почему ты такой прекрасный как ты ешь яйца на завтрак».

Линкс не скрывал своей ориентации еще во времена «Глаз ангела», и его фанаты пошли на все, чтобы выяснить имя загадочного парня. Быстро стала известна его личность – Эйджи Окумура, 23 года, начинающий фотограф известного журнала Allure.

К сожалению, некоторые из поклонников Линкса проявили жестокость и откровенную ненависть по отношению к молодому фотографу, в результате чего Окумура прекратил пользоваться социальными сетями.

[фото]

Эш Линкс высказался насчет поведения его фанатов.

> никогда блять больше не слушайте мою музыку если травля и угрозы в адрес незнакомых людей для вас нормальны, не желаю иметь с вами ничего общего подонки

Это был его первый твит после фотографий Окумуры. Он не упомянул имен, но о чем шла речь, вполне очевидно. Макс Лобо (37 лет), менеджер Линкса на протяжении нескольких лет, и Син Су-Лин (18 лет), его ассистент, также лайкнули твиты о том, что они должны засудить людей, угрожавших Эйджи Окумуре, что дает намек на возможные судебные иски.

[фото]

В данный момент неизвестно, когда увидит свет второй альбом Эша Линкса, но одноименный сингл «Рыбка-бананка» уже вошел в топ-10 многих музыкальных чартов.

Тем временем, мы надеемся в ближайшее время увидеть прекрасную историю любви Эша Линкса (21 год) и Эйджи Окумуры (23 года)!

[фото]

* * *

 **The Dragon Boy** ✓ @leeyutlung

Следующего недоумка, кто решит сказать хуйню о моем лучшем друге, я задушу его же кишками. :)

 **569** Retweets  **1272** Likes

_ Show replies _

**idil @ should study and work out**  @kybelles

этот мир тебя не заслуживает, дорогой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поклонницы Эша называют себя Lynx's kittens - поскольку Линкс переводится как "рысь", я решила обозвать их рысятками.


	3. Chapter 3

**the** **-** **angeleyes** reblogged from  **lynxxxaslan**

РЫСЯТА ЛИНКСА ДОЛЖНЫ ОСТАВИТЬ ЭЙДЖИ ОКУМУРУ В ПОКОЕ И ВОТ ПОЧЕМУ:

Если бы год назад мне кто-то сказал, что однажды придется писать этот пост, я бы не поверил, но последние дни я в шоке наблюдаю за безумием онлайн. Не уверен, что моего английского хватит, но все равно напишу.

Я знаю, что многие из вас никогда раньше не слышали об Эйджи Окумуре, и вас терзает любопытство, или вы считаете, что можно бесконечно доставать его, чтобы убедиться в том, что он «достаточно хорош для Эша». Если вы подпадаете под вторую категорию, меня от вас тошнит, честно.

Я студент-фотограф и обнаружил Эйджи три года назад. Юэ Лун Ли (известная модель, уверен, вы все его знаете) отметил его как автора одного из фото в соцсети, и, позвольте заметить, это было волшебное фото.

[фото]

На Эйджи тогда было подписано две или три тысячи человек, и фотографий в аккаунте было совсем немного. Я очень хотел поговорить с ним насчет его техники, но все его фотографии были личными, и я решил, что могу его смутить.

На следующий день я все же набрался храбрости и написал ему о том фото, которое мне понравилось. Сказал, что я студент, учусь фотографии, и восхищаюсь его стилем. И этот славный парень ответил мне и поблагодарил меня самым очаровательным образом, пожелал удачи, даже сказал, что я могу всегда попросить у него совета, если захочу (я затер свое имя на скриншоте, потому что не хочу, чтобы бешеные котятки пришли и за мной)

[фото]

Через год Эйджи создал профессиональный аккаунт **shotbyeiji** , который стал популярнее его личной странички. Было совершенно очевидно, что он очень много работал. Он поделился первой фотографией для Allure с этого аккаунта, и я снова решил ему написать, чтобы поздравить. Был на 90% уверен, что он мне не ответит, учитывая, что у него уже было 75 тысяч подписчиков к этому моменту. И знаете что? Он не только мне ответил, он еще и вспомнил меня. Вспомнил, что я писал ему год назад.

[фото]

Я знаю, как много его работа значит для Эйджи. Я наблюдал за ним несколько лет. И теперь вы взяли и заспамили обе его страницы своими злобными сообщениями, ложными обвинениями и угрозами. Почему? Потому что Эш Линкс сказал, что он милый? Каким образом Эйджи в этом виноват?

Короче, я увлекся. Подытожу:

  * Эйджи Окумура очень милый молодой фотограф и совершенно не заслуживает вашего дерьмового отношения
  * Если вы все еще хейтите его онлайн, вы самые настоящие подонки. Заметьте, Эш сказал то же самое.



_source_ _:_ _treforaluqard_ _| 2581_ _notes_

#наконец наконец наконец хоть у кого-то нашелся здравый смысл #спасибо я обязана тебе жизнью #Эйджи Окумура #обсуждение / #многабукв /

* * *

— Эйджи, все готово, — говорит Алан, всегда любезный. — Четыре обезжиренных капучино, как ты и просил.

Эйджи твердо убеждает себя в том, что в манерах Алана нет ничего злобного или насмешливого. Он покупает здесь кофе три года, Алан такой же добрый и вежливый, как и всегда. Эйджи заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ и спешно уходит из кофейни.

Конечно, у него паранойя, он знает. Никто из коллег не отпускал никаких шуточек по поводу твита, даже те из них, с кем он никогда не разговаривал. Все были добры, чего он не ожидал, но благодарен им за поддержку.

Никто не кидает на него взглядов, когда он входит в здание, и камень на плечах Эйджи ощущается легче. Рокси замечает его, но остается дружелюбной и спокойной.

— Тебя ждут в офисе Джессики, — докладывает она.

— Спасибо, Рокси, — вздыхает Эйджи.

Рози сочувственно смотрит на него и немного улыбается.

— Мне жаль, что на тебя все это свалилось, цыпленочек. Все образуется, вот увидишь.

Эйджи с трудом удерживается от гримасы. — Надеюсь на это.

Он тормозит перед дверью Джессики и глубоко вздыхает, не позволяя разуму отключиться. После нескольких долгих минут он собирается с духом, стучит в дверь и входит, услышав мягкий отклик Джессики.

На него немедленно обращаются три пары глаз. Ибе тепло улыбается ему, на что Эйджи отвечает своей нерешительной улыбкой. Джессика сидит в своем кресле, ее осанка безупречна, но выглядит она все же слегка виноватой. Юэ Лун раздражен, руки скрещены на груди, чему Эйджи совершенно не удивляется.

— Всем привет, — застенчиво говорит Эйджи и ставит подставку с кофе на стол. — Всем нравится капучино, так? Надеюсь, я ничего не перепутал.

Повисает странная тишина и Эйджи замечает, что они смотрят на него с удивленным видом.

— Ты позаботился принести нам кофе, — медленно произносит Юэ Лун, — в такой ситуации?

Эйджи пожимает плечами.

— Мне нравится кофе, так что…

Ибе берет свой стакан с терпеливым вздохом.

— Как твои дела сегодня, Эй-чан?

— Бывало лучше, — спокойно отвечает Эйджи. — Но думаю, я в порядке.

Юэ Лун едва заметно вздрагивает в своем кресле. Эйджи знает, что он все еще винит себя в случившемся, хотя Эйджи сказал ему прекратить.

В тот день, когда они увидели твит Эша, и весь этот хаос начался, Юэ Лун долго молчал, а потом спросил, со страхом в голосе, не перестанет ли Эйджи теперь с ним дружить.

Джессика бесконечно изящно потирает виски, грустно улыбаясь.

— Эйджи, я бы хотела начать с извинений. Я очень сожалею о том, что случилось. Поверь мне, я такого не ожидала.

— Мисс Рэнди… — беспокойно начинает Эйджи.

— Джессика, пожалуйста, зови меня Джессика.

— Хорошо. Джессика, я хочу сказать, что не виню тебя в случившемся. Я никого из вас не виню, — повторяет он, пытаясь найти взгляд Юэ Лун, но его лучший друг смотрит в пол. — Как ты и сказала, ничего этого предсказать было нельзя.

 — Тем не менее… — говорит Ибе с обеспокоенным лицом, — мы знаем, что ты не любишь быть на виду. Должно быть, тебе непросто.

Эйджи напоминает себе дышать поглубже и оставаться спокойным.

— Я не ребенок, Ибе-сан, — тихо говорит он. — Да, этот опыт нельзя назвать приятным, и да, последние несколько дней выдались сложными. Но все это забудется, рано или поздно, и я вернусь к обычной жизни.

Юэ Лун резко поворачивается в его сторону, желая увидеть, искренен ли он, но Эйджи на него не смотрит.

— Очень хорошо, — Джессика прочищает горло, ладони обхватывают стаканчик с кофе. — Мне все равно надо тебе кое-что сказать. Эш Линкс пытался с тобой связаться.

Эйджи чувствует биение сердца где-то в своем горле, и его ноги слабеют. Даже сейчас, после всей этой драмы, он все еще не постигает смысл твита Эша. Даже думать о том, что Эш Линкс мог заинтересоваться им… совершенно абсурдно. Он действительно не понимает, что от него нужно Эшу Линксу.

Ноздри Юэ Лун раздуваются.

— Чего хочет этот еблан?

— Я точно не знаю, потому что мне позвонил мой бесполезный бывший муж и попросил номер Эйджи. Который я ему, разумеется, не дала.

Под непонимающими взглядами Юэ Лун и Эйджи, она начинает пристально изучать свои ногти.

— Менеджер Эша Линкса, Макс Лобо - мой бывший муж.

— То есть, — злобно шипит Юэ Лун, — ты хочешь сказать, что этот засранец Эш Линкс тебя знает? Тогда какого черта он просто не позвонил тебе и не спросил про Эйджи, вместо того, чтобы твитить о нем своим фанатам, как ебнутый фрик?

Лицо Джессики подчеркнуто невыразительно.

— Знаешь что? Мне самой интересно, и я обязательно задам этот вопрос, как только Эш придет.

У Эйджи останавливается сердце, просто  _останавливается_.

— В смысле, как только он придет? Он придет? С-сюда? — заикается он.

Ибе и Джессика переглядываются, и Ибе начинает объяснять.

— Макс, Джесс и я обсудили наши дальнейшие действия и пришли к выводу, что лучше всего будет притвориться, будто твит Эша был частью нашего плана.

— В смысле? — нервно спрашивает Эйджи.

— Мы снимем промо-фото для следующего альбома Эша Линкса.

— И как же это блять поможет Эйджи? — взрывается Юэ Лун, прежде, чем Эйджи успевает открыть рот. — Вы в буквальном смысле сводите их вместе, хотя Эйджи только что вам сказал, что хочет обо всем забыть. Вы только наделаете еще больше шума. Похоже, вы просто хотите нажиться.

— Юэ Лун! — шокированно говорит Эйджи.

Джессика выглядит утомленной.

— Послушай, дорогой, я знаю, что ты переживаешь и чувствуешь себя виноватым. Я тоже. Я клянусь, мы пытаемся помочь, — она наклоняется ближе. — Подумай об этом. Эш увидел фото Эйджи и был восхищен качеством снимка. Он шутки ради отпустил комплимент в его адрес, узнал, что Эйджи тоже фотограф, и пригласил Шуничи и Эйджи работать над его новым альбомом. Конец.

Эйджи ощущает странную боль в сердце, когда Джессика предполагает, что Эшу он мог понравится только в шутку, и немедленно злится на себя за такие глупые мысли. Неважно, что думает о нем Эш Линкс. План Джессики может сработать.

— Отлично, давайте так и сделаем, — заявляет Эйджи, немного громче, чем необходимо. Он чувствует дрожь, когда думает о золотистых волосах Эша Линкса, о его пронзительных зеленых глазах, но решает игнорировать это. — У нас все получится.

Юэ Лун смотрит на него с очевидным беспокойством и берет за руку. Он холодно обращается к Джессике. 

— Я буду рядом с Эйджи во время встречи.

Джессика закатывает глаза, но ее улыбка искренняя и теплая.

— Вряд ли я как-то могу тебе помешать.

— Вот именно.

— Эм, если это все, — бормочет Эйджи и пытается встать с кресла, но замечает извиняющуюся улыбку Ибе.

— Еще кое-что, Эй-чан, — ласково говорит он. — Мы получили еще десять запросов на фотосессии с тобой.

— Отклоните их все, — быстро реагирует Эйджи.

— Три из них для благотворительности.

Эйджи вздыхает. Тяжко.

— Сколько у меня есть времени, чтобы подумать об этом?

* * *

  **livia** @mslivialynx

Лол всем кто говорил что это не пиар. Мир вертится вокруг Эйджи Окумуры :/

> **ASH LYNX NEWS** @AshLynxNews
> 
> СЕНСАЦИЯ: Макс только что подтвердил, что Шуничи Ибе и его ассистент Эйджи Окумура снимут промо-фото для «Рыбки-бананки».

  **23** Retweets  **45** Likes

_ See replies _

**Trash_Aoi** @TrashAoi

клянусь я начну кричать если увижу еще один мутный комент в адрес Эйджи Окумуры. Чувак просто делает свою работу, оставьте его в покое.

 **livia** @mslivialynx

Уймись я просто хочу защитить Эша

 **Trash** **_** **Aoi**  @TrashAoi

Эшу 21 год, он большой мальчик и не нуждается в защите. Можешь попробовать проявить уважение к Эйджи вместо этого.

* * *

Машина тормозит у здания Allure Magazine, и Эш делает глубокий вдох. Он и Макс оба совершенно зеленые, но по разным причинам.

Син смотрит на них с жалостью.

— Вам обоим надо срочно успокоиться, — сурово говорит он, стараясь звучать профессионально, и в другой день Эш бы очень повеселился. — Нам нельзя выглядеть нервно. И если Эша стошнит на его рубашку, я буду в бешенстве, учтите, она стоит дохуя.

Эш поворачивается к Максу с хмурым видом.

— Обязательно было брать его на работу?

— Он очень старается, знаешь ли, — отвечает Макс после секундной заминки, — и он прав. Я не могу выглядеть тряпкой перед Джессикой, — он вздыхает. — Ты знаешь, что надо делать, так?

— Да, Макс, — устало отвечает Эш. — Я в этом бизнесе уже три года.

— Тогда начнем.

К счастью, вспышки не начинают ослеплять их, как только они выходят из машины, потому что Макс ухитрился сохранить в тайне их визит в Allure, хотя все уже знают о съемке промо-фото. Эш сомневается в плане и в том, что он может помочь, но он готов на все, если это даст ему шанс попросить прощения у Эйджи.

И, может быть, взять его номер телефона.

Облако перешептываний окутывает их, как только они заходят в здание. Эш раздает всем вокруг свою дежурную улыбку, улыбку-для-камер, и слышит восторженные вздохи.

Рыжая девушка подходит к ним со скучающим видом.

— Мисс Рэнди ожидает в своем офисе, я вас провожу.

— Вообще-то, я знаю дорогу, Рокси, — с усмешкой замечает Макс.

Рокси широко улыбается ему.

— Это отлично, мистер Лобо. Но я вас все же провожу.

Син успешно маскирует смешок кашлем.

Чем ближе они подходят к офису Джессики, тем сильнее нервничает Эш. Он долго и напряженно репетировал свою извинительную речь для Эйджи, но сейчас чувствует, как все пропало из его головы. Эш задерживает дыхание, когда Рокси открывает перед ними дверь.

Разочарование – его первая эмоция, потому что в кабинете нет больше никого, кроме Джессики, и страх – его следующая эмоция, потому что Джессика буквально дышит огнем.

Макс едва заметно вздыхает, подходя и целуя ее в щеку.

— Привет, Джесс.

Джессика не реагирует, ее льдисто-голубые глаза находят Эша, стоящего у Макса за плечом.

Эш морщится.

— Джесс, мне правда жаль…

— Да неужели? — рявкает Джессика, направляясь к нему.

Краем глаза Эш замечает, как Син пятится назад. _Трусишка_.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты натворил?

— Я знаю, — говорит Эш, на этот раз тверже. — Поверь мне, я знаю. И я ужасно расстроен из-за этого.

— Эш, ну почему? — беспомощно спрашивает Джессика. — Почему не позвонил Максу? Почему не позвонил мне?

— Полагаю, тебе не станет легче, если я скажу, что был пьян и не понял, что это Allure? — неуверенно произносит он.

Джессика издает негромкий разочарованный возглас. — Эш!

— Но мы намерены все исправить! — радостно вклинивается Син, нервно сглатывая, когда Джессика обращает на него свой убийственный взгляд. — Эш извинится, как только мистер Окумура прибудет сюда и…

— Детка, ты кто? — терпеливо спрашивает Джессика.

Кончики ушей Сина розовеют.

— Син Су-Лин, мэм. Я ассистент мистера Лобо.

Джессика фыркает.

— Ну что же, удачи тебе.

Макс издает оскорбленный звук.

— Эш не будет извиняться перед всеми. Эйджи не нравится публичное внимание. Тебе надо будет выбрать момент и поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз, после того, как встреча закончится, ты меня услышал, Эш?

Эш смотрит на нее, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Да, конечно. Что угодно, чтобы он был счастлив.

Джессика удивленно вздергивает бровь, но ничего не говорит.

В дверь стучат, и следом дверь открывается.

Эш задерживает дыхание, поворачивается к вошедшим, и его глаза немедленно находят Эйджи Окумуру.

 _Фото из рекламы не отдали ему должного_ , проносится у него в голове. Эйджи в жизни каким-то образом оказывается еще более привлекательным. Его волосы, черные как ночь, выглядят такими мягкими, что Эшу немедленно жутко хочется их потрогать. Длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень на матовую кожу, когда он моргает. Темные глаза встречаются с зелеными глазами Эша, и Эйджи чуть краснеет.

— Зд..здравствуй, — выдавливает Эш, нерешительно протянув ему руку.

Эйджи пожимает его руку своей небольшой и теплой ладошкой. — Привет.

 — Шуничи! — кричит Макс, так радостно, что Эш вздрагивает и отрывает свой пронизывающий взгляд от Эйджи.

Джессика представляет всех присутствующих друг другу, и Эш замечает в кабинете супермодель Юэ Лун Ли. Макс, очевидно, тоже удивлен.

— Мистер Ли, — жизнерадостно говорит он, — я не знал, что ваше присутствие на встрече необходимо.

— Теперь знаете, — бросает Юэ Лун, меряя его безразличным взглядом, и не снисходит до объяснений.

Последовавшая тишина ощущается напряженной. Несмотря на предупреждение Джессики, Эш нервно открывает свой трепливый рот.

— Эйджи, я…

— Вы хорошо добрались? — спокойно перебивает его Эйджи, слегка склонив голову набок, выражая вежливую заинтересованность. Эш ясно слышит тревожность в мягком звучании его голоса, замечает его глаза, немного слишком распахнутые, и понимает, что Эйджи не хочет сейчас это обсуждать. Он склоняет голову, соглашаясь с ним.

— Мы в порядке, — отвечает он в той же спокойной манере.

— Рад слышать, — парирует Эйджи с безупречным профессионализмом.

Шуничи переводит взгляд между ними, а потом улыбается Максу.

— Начнем обсуждение?

Они устраиваются за стеклянным столом для переговоров. Эш, хвала богам, давно научился делать несколько дел одновременно, поэтому он участвует в обсуждении и успевает пялиться на Эйджи.

На протяжение всей встречи Эйджи вежливо слушает идеи Макса и Эша, предлагает свои собственные, периодически делая маленькие пометки в блокноте. Он старательно избегает встречаться взглядом с Эшом дольше, чем на 5 секунд, а когда все же случайно задерживает на нем взгляд, немедленно краснеет и царапает свой блокнот, потому что его руки начинают подрагивать.

Эш пылает жаждой взять эти руки в свои и поцеловать.

Когда встреча заканчивается, Джессика, Ибе и Макс отходят в уголок поговорить.

Эйджи еще раз застенчиво смотрит на Эша, но ничего не говорит и встает налить себе воды. Эш вдыхает поглубже, собирается с духом и подходит к нему. Глаза Эйджи, кажется, становятся еще больше, и он вцепляется в свой стакан.

— Эй, — говорит Эш, так мягко, как может.

— Эй, — тихо отзывается Эйджи.

— Я… — нерешительно начинает Эш, — я должен перед тобой извиниться.

— Думаешь? — резкий голос возникает из неоткуда, и Эш подпрыгивает на месте. Можно подумать, Юэ Лун материализовался из воздуха. — Потому что мне кажется, что одним извинением тут не обойтись.

Несмотря на то, что Эш чувствует себя кошмарно виноватым из-за онлайн-травли Эйджи, и готов извиняться перед ним столько, сколько потребуется, обвиняющие интонации Юэ Лун ему совсем не нравятся.

Он прищуривается под взглядом ядовитых черных глаз.

— Эй, — Син появляется у Эша из-за спины. — Давай ты дашь им поговорить наедине, парень с хорошими волосами?

Юэ Лун прохладно ему улыбается.

— Подумать только, каких-то два года назад это была бы потрясающая шутка. Сейчас, правда, несколько устарела. Как и кардиган на тебе.

Эш борется с желанием рассмеяться, пока Син сердито нахохливается.

Эйджи неуловимо вздыхает и вымученно улыбается Эшу.

— Пойдем со мной.

Он поворачивается и уходит, не дождавшись ответа, и Эш следует за ним, даже не отдавая себе отчета.

Эйджи приводит его на небольшую террасу, уставленную красивыми цветами и растениями, и Эш с интересом оглядывается.

— Ух ты. Джесс это сама устроила?

Эйджи, который присел и нежно гладит лепестки одной из орхидей, внимательно смотрит на него, прежде чем ответить.

— Один из ее друзей присылает ей новое растение в начале каждого месяца.

 _Макс_. Макс присылал Джессике цветы каждый месяц, это было их традицией. Кажется, даже развод не отучил Макса от привычки. Эш понимающе улыбается.

Эйджи нерешительно отвечает ему улыбкой и снова обращает свое внимание на цветы. Эш видит, по его старательно нейтральному выражению лица, что Эйджи ждет продолжения.

— Я пытался сказать раньше, — медленно начинает Эш, чувствуя, как его лицо начинает пылать, — мне очень, очень, _очень_ жаль, что я стал причиной этой позорной драмы.

 Эйджи чуть приоткрывает рот, он выглядит неуверенным.

 — Клянусь тебе, я этого не хотел, — отчаянно говорит Эш. _Я был просто сражен тобой наповал_ , хочет сказать он, но знает, что будет выглядеть гребаным ботаником и выставит себя на посмешище. — Мне стоило подумать над тем, что я делаю. Представить не можешь, как я расстроен из-за того, что причинил тебе боль. И мне ужасно стыдно из-за поведения тех мудаков, которые называют себя моими фанатами, — голос Эша полон отвращения.

 Эйджи встает с земли. — Эш…

 — Прости меня, пожалуйста, — пылко просит Эш, — за то, что я был таким дураком, и за то, что тебе пришлось из-за меня вынести. Я просто не могу передать, как мне жаль.

— Я тебя прощаю, — быстро говорит Эйджи, и в его голосе столько понимания и искренности, что Эш готов рухнуть от облегчения рядом с цветами Джессики.

Эйджи смотрит на него снизу вверх, из-под ресниц, его губы изгибаются в застенчивой улыбке.

— Я тебе верю, Эш, и принимаю твои извинения. — Он пожимает плечами. — Кроме того, я просто хочу оставить все это позади.

Внезапно Эш чувствует, как его грудь болезненно сжимается.

Он всегда хорошо умел читать между строк, даже когда был ребенком, и шоу-бизнес лишь усилил этот навык. Эш знает, когда люди говорят вещи, которые действительно говорят, и когда они подразумевают что-то другое.

Сейчас Эйджи мягко говорит ему, что он в нем не заинтересован так, как хотелось бы Эшу, и предпочел бы забыть обо всем этом недоразумении.

— О, — тихо отвечает он.

— Ну да, — Эйджи _дружелюбно_ ему улыбается. — Я так рад возможности поработать с тобой над этим проектом.

 _Поработать_. Эш проглатывает комок в горле. 

— Да, я тоже, — слабо говорит он, чувствуя себя растоптанным. Эйджи отверг его, самым мягким из возможных способов.

— Я рад, что мы все прояснили, — громко сообщает Эш, профессионально улыбаясь Эйджи. — Я тоже не могу дождаться с тобой поработать. Увидимся в понедельник?

Эш замечает проблеск смятения в лице Эйджи, но он исчезает, прежде чем Эш успевает отреагировать.

— Конечно. До понедельника, Эш.

Эш кивает и уходит прочь, чувствуя слабость в ногах, оставляя Эйджи наедине с прекрасными растениями.

* * *

— Он во мне разочаровался, — ноет Эйджи вечером того же дня в квартире Юэ Лун.

По ощущениям, сейчас он достиг дна: 23 года, объедается мороженым на диване лучшего друга и страдает, потому что парень не пригласил его на свидание.

Юэ Лун издает глубокий недовольный выдох, хотя это может быть частью странной йога-практики, которой он сейчас занят.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?

— Эш, — тихо говорит Эйджи. — Наверное, в рекламе свитера я был куда лучше, и теперь он разочарован тем, как я выгляжу в жизни.

Юэ Лун сворачивается в позицию, которая стоила бы Эйджи сломанного позвоночника, попытайся он ее повторить. — Поверить не могу, какой бред ты мне тут рассказываешь.

— Я серьезно! — Эйджи зачерпывает громадную ложку мороженого, — в смысле, если подумать, с моей стороны наивно было ожидать чего-то. С чего бы такой парень, как он, захотел…ОЙ!

Эйджи давится словами, когда Юэ Лун швыряет в него подушку. — Это еще за что?!

— Извини, — миролюбиво говорит Юэ Лун, все еще согнутый в немыслимой позе, — не люблю, когда люди говорят дерьмо про моего лучшего друга.

Эйджи неверяще на него смотрит. — Я говорил о себе!

— И? — злобно рявкает Юэ. — Только потому что ты – это ты, не значит, что тебе можно говорить дерьмо о самом себе.

Они убийственно пялятся друг на друга целую минуту, прежде чем Эйджи валится обратно на диван и продолжает уничтожать мороженое.

Юэ Лун вздыхает и возвращает свое тело в нормальное состояние.

— Слушай, — ласково говорит он, — ты уверен, что правильно понял ситуацию?

Эйджи вяло пожимает плечами. 

— Он извинился и сказал «увидимся в понедельник». Не флиртовал со мной и не попытался ничего сделать.

— Даже не знаю, Эйджи, — задумчиво говорит Юэ Лун. — Может быть, он не хотел быть слишком напористым в начале вашей работы над проектом? Может, он пытается дать тебе немного времени?

Эйджи нерешительно смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

— Слушай, мне он совсем не нравится из-за всего безобразия, который он устроил, но он на тебя так смотрел сегодня, что чуть дыру не прожег, — произносит Юэ Лунг, морщась. — Быть не может, чтобы он на тебя не запал. Насколько я понимаю, тебе только этого и надо.

Эйджи краснеет, против своей воли. — Заткнись.

Юэ Лун смеется, поднимаясь с пола. 

— Подожди немного, крошка. Уверен, надолго его не хватит. 

Юэ бежит на кухню и издает радостные звуки.

— А теперь – время карамельного попкорна!

— Неееет… завтра ты заставишь меня бегать до изнеможения, чтобы сжечь калории, — стонет Эйджи.

— Бинго!

* * *

  **i hoot**  @bobohoot

вот дер…

> **People** ✓ @PeopleMag
> 
> ЛЮБОВЬ ВИТАЕТ В ВОЗДУХЕ? Супермодель Юэ Лун Ли (20 лет) и фотограф Эйджи Окумура (23 года) были замечены вместе, покидающими квартиру Ли.

  **32** Retweets  **47** Likes

-

 **cherry dyed her hair ginger**  @asheijikid

 поверить не могу мой корабль затонул прежде чем успел отплыть #Asheiji


	4. Chapter 4

Следующий глоток вульгарно дорогого вина неприятно обжигает рот, но Эш все же смакует вкус перед тем, как проглотить. Он откидывается на мягкую подушку и гадает, когда его жизнь превратилась в печальное повторение вечеров, где он пьет один в номере отеля.

— Так что, вот, — говорит он в телефонную трубку. — Он отверг меня самым гуманным способом из всех возможных.

Шортер молчит на другом конце линии. После многих лет дружбы он знает, когда нужно просто выслушать жалобы Эша, а когда дать совет.

— И не то, чтобы я был настолько самовлюбленным, и рассчитывал, что он бросится в мои объятия, Шортер, — произносит Эш, продолжая пить. — Я знал, что он может не пожелать связываться со мной после того, как все началось, но… по большей части, я все-таки был уверен, что он хотя бы позволит пригласить его на свидание? — он икает. — Я не знаю, чувак…

Шортер вздыхает, немного обеспокоенно. — Эш, сколько ты выпил?

Эш усмехается. 

— Немножко. Ты же знаешь, я быстро пьянею, Шортер, не изображай мамочку, — он прочищает горло. — В общем, на следующий день я проснулся, и та-да! Выяснилось, что у Эйджи есть парень. И это во всех таблоидах. Будто вселенная пытается сказать мне: _о нет, вчера ты был недостаточно унижен; погоди, пока узнаешь, что хотел позвать на свидание парня, который уже занят._

Шортер опять вздыхает. — Эш, ну перестань…

— И каким же надо было быть идиотом, чтобы не понять, — восклицает Эш. — Юэ Лун все время был рядом с ним, будто злобный чихуахуа, всю встречу, и я не сообразил, что он его парень. Господи, я самый большой идиот на этой планете.

— Эш, — перебивает его Шортер, на этот раз более твердым голосом, — я не хочу давать тебе ложных надежд, ничего такого, но я процентов на восемьдесят уверен, что эта новость - фейк, утка. Надия, по причинам, мне непонятным, поклонница Юэ Лун, и она заверила меня, что Эйджи просто его друг. Так что, может быть, тебе стоит повременить с греческой трагедией?

Эш долго молчит, переваривая новую информацию. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Я же сказал, не надейся слишком сильно, — Шортер многозначительно вздыхает. — Слушай, не хочу показаться грубым, но почему ты так расстроен из-за Эйджи? Тебе и раньше отказывали.

Эш пытается собраться с мыслями.

— Такая глупость, я знаю, — он отставляет бокал на столик. — Я чувствую… будто электричество струится под кожей, с тех пор, как впервые его увидел. Словно желание быть с ним пронизывает даже мои вены. Словно мы предназначены друг для друга, и он моя судьба. — Эш смущенно хмыкает. — Я звучу как сентиментальный бухой придурок, да?

— Есть немного, — признается Шортер. — Зато ты однозначно можешь написать об этом песню.

Эш пьяно смеется.

— Если все так, как ты говоришь, — мягко начинает Шортер, — тогда лучше всего позволить времени решить. Если между вами есть связь, которую ты ощущаешь, он никуда от тебя не денется.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — со вздохом соглашается Эш.

\- Кроме того, ты мог просто неправильно его понять на терра… — Шортер резко замолкает, и звучит полузадушено, когда начинает говорить снова. — Ок, я тебе завтра позвоню. Мне пора, Алекс вышел из душа.

— Иу, — морщится Эш, — мог бы и не сообщать.

— Ты просто завидуешь, потому что я тут со своим сладким бойфрендом, а твоя личная жизнь пошла под откос.

— Иди на хуй, Шортер.

— Я как раз собираюсь.

— ГОСПОДИ ИСУСЕ, - с отвращением кричит Эш и бросает трубку.

* * *

 **no drama lama** @shinyanohimitsu

Не то чтобы мне больше всех надо но я думаю новость про Юэ Лун/Эйджи неправда. Юэ Лун прежде выкладывал фото с Эйджи, иногда даже селфи в его квартире. Почему сейчас это внезапно стало сенсацией?

 **145** Retweets  **434** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Syn**  @Syn1p1

*деликатно кашляет* ты знаешь почему…

**no** **drama** **lama**  @shinyanohimitsu

*напряженная тишина*

-

 **Aslan J. Callenreese PLS Murder Me** @ashussangel

Оголтелые фанаты Эшейджи снова с нами. :/ Почему вы не можете просто порадоваться за Юэ Лун и Эйджи и отнестись с уважением к их отношениям?

 **56** Retweets  **81** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Ari**  @ari_senpaiii

Вынуждена согласиться. Эш должен отступиться раз ребята счастливы друг с другом

 **yeet is better than y’all** @mkmay17

посмотрите кто решил высказаться, у тебя в закрепе хейтерство в адрес Эйджи, не делай вид, что тебе есть дело до него или до Юэ Лун, тупица

-

 **Red Queen** @simplyredqueen

возможно его довели

> **The Dragon Boy**  ✓ @leeyutlung
> 
> 1/2-сколько раз мне еще повторить, чтобы до ваших непробиваемо тупых черепушек дошло: Эйджи и я ПРОСТО ДРУЗЬЯ. ЛУЧШИЕ ДРУЗЬЯ. Вы уже спрашивали, и я отвечал то же самое.

**481** Retweets  **854** Likes

_ Show replies _

**rika** **✩** **#HAPPYLEODAY**  @berryhyuns

Я ТАК ОРУ

> **The Dragon Boy**  ✓ @leeyutlung
> 
> 2/2- очевидно, доебываться до Эйджи сейчас в тренде. Гребаный срам, оставьте его в покое.

**MariAkutsu - Shorter stan [EMERGENCY COMMS OPEN]**  @Mariakutsu

Я РЫДАЮ ЭЙДЖИ РАЗБЛОКИРОВАЛ АККАУНТ И ТВИТНУЛ ЭТО АЗАЗАЗАЗА ТАКОЙ ДЕРЗКИЙ МАЛЬЧИК

> **Eiji Okumura** **✓** @okumura.eiji
> 
> @leeyutlung Безмерно благодарен за то, как изящно и цивилизованно ты прояснил ситуацию.

-

 **xen @ loving asheiji 24/7**  @axxeeeeel

Так и что, у #Эшейджи все еще есть шанс?

**347** Retweets  **527** Likes

* * *

Эйджи в очередной раз пытается прокрасться в офис как можно незаметнее. Теперь окончательно понятно, что он самый невезучий человек на земле, и нет никаких сил видеть жалостливые взгляды коллег. Сталкиваться с некоторыми светловолосыми личностями тоже нет сил.

Он стремительно проходит через холл и укрывается в небольшой уютной комнате. Рокси мельком смотрит на него, но никак не реагирует, пока он усаживается в кресло перевести дух.

— Что с лицом, птенчик, почему надулся? — спрашивает она минуту спустя, щелкая жвачкой.

Эйджи удрученно вздыхает.

— Роксанна, почему вселенная меня ненавидит?

— Ну что ты, детка, — мирно отвечает Рокси. — Вселенная многих ненавидит, но тебя-то точно нет.

— Да ладно? — насмешничает Эйджи. — Тогда почему моя жизнь с каждым днем становится все кошмарнее?

Рокси наконец отрывается от работы, чтобы подарить ему сочувствующую улыбку.

— Извини, цыпленочек, не знаю, что еще сказать. Хреново тебе, наверное, — она роняет ручку на стол. — Зато ты разблокировал свои соцсети.

— Ну, Юэ меня, можно сказать, вынудил, — вздыхает Эйджи, откинувшись на спинку. — И мне надоело постоянно тревожиться из-за этого, так что пошло оно все.

— Вот это верный настрой! — жизнерадостно говорит Рокси. — Теперь скажи мне, ты готов к пробной съемке Эша Линкса?

Эйджи сползает ниже в кресле с болезненным стоном. — Спасибо огромное за напоминание, Рокси.

— Всегда рада. Начинаем через 30 минут, не то чтобы я тебя подгоняла, но…

Эйджи сварливо складывает руки на груди.

— Готов поспорить, Эш теперь думает, что я наслаждаюсь всеобщим вниманием, после шумихи из-за меня и Юэ.

— Он может пойти и уебать себя об стену, если он так думает, — сурово отвечает Рокси. — Ты на это не напрашивался, и если он тебя обидит, я приду и пну его по яйцам.

Эйджи хмыкает. 

— Пожалуйста, не надо. Джессике плохо станет.

Он поднимается с кресла и посылает Рокси улыбку напоследок. — Пожелай мне удачи.

Рокси подбирает ручку и возвращается к скетчу, подмигнув Эйджи. — У тебя все получится.

Как он и боялся, некоторые коллеги ободряюще улыбаются, завидев его в коридоре. Он пытается непринужденно реагировать, хотя хочется просто завопить.

Наконец, Эйджи добирается до места проведения съемки и его сердце предательски екает, стоит ему заметить Эша.

В этом нет никакого смысла, Эш сегодня даже не выглядит особенно экстравагантно, всего лишь пробные снимки. На нем обычный черный свитер, который ему идет, просто до смешного идет. Подчеркивает переменчивую зелень его глаз, и скулы кажутся еще острее. Он походит на молодое и неприступное божество, сидя во всем черном в кресле, пока визажист гримирует его совершенное лицо.

 _Похотливая сучка,_ раздается шепот в голове Эйджи (подозрительно смахивающий на голос Юэ Лун), но он старательно его игнорирует. Чем больше он смотрит на Эша, тем сильнее ощущает, что смотрит на слепящий солнечный свет, но не в состоянии отвести взгляд.

Пока Эш не поворачивает голову и не встречается с ним глазами.

Эйджи в ужасе обмирает, пока Эш мягко говорит что-то своему визажисту, встает и идет к нему. Подходит ближе, и у Эйджи даже пальцы немеют, так что ему приходится украдкой ущипнуть себя, чтобы очнуться.

 _Не опозорься перед ним_ , велит он себе паническим шепотом.

— Привет, Эш! — произносит он, когда Эш останавливается перед ним. Его голос не дрожит и звучит дружелюбно, чем он очень горд. — Ты готов к сегодняшней съемке?

— Привет, Эйджи, — тихо говорит Эш, и Эйджи едва не утрачивает самообладание из-за его робкой улыбки. — Да, мне не терпится начать, — он смущенно потирает затылок, — но сначала я хотел бы перед тобой извиниться.

Сердцебиение Эйджи моментально приходит к прежнему ритму, и слова он выбирает аккуратно и терпеливо.

— Ты уже извинился, Эш. Очень подробно. Не думаю, что нам стоит к этому возвращаться.

На лице Эша появляется упрямое выражение, которое Эйджи не понимает.

— Это было до того, я тогда не знал, — он набирает побольше воздуха. — Я не знал, что ты и Юэ Лун вместе. Полагаю, вся эта драма в твиттере не пошла на пользу вашим отношениям. Мне очень жаль, Эйджи.

Что-то в этом разговоре совершенно выводит Эйджи из себя. Может быть, то, как Эш непоколебимо убежден в его несуществующих отношениях с Юэ, потому что прочитал об этом в каком-нибудь журнале, редактор которого решил, что это стоящая история, хотя никаких доказательств нет. Или то, что Эш сам знаменитость, и, казалось бы, должен знать, как создаются заголовки. Или, наверное, то, что Эш чувствует себя виноватым во всем этом абсурде.

Что бы это ни было, у Эйджи краснеет перед глазами и голос звучит куда громче, чем он рассчитывал.

— Я, — каркает Эйджи, — ни с кем не встречаюсь! И не собираюсь, раз меня не могут оставить в покое! Почему всем есть дело до моей личной жизни? Почему все выдумывают новости обо мне? Я просто хочу, чтобы от меня отстали! — его ноздри свирепо раздуваются, когда он смотрит на Эша. — Почему _ты_ не можешь принять мое прощение и оставить все это в прошлом? _Почему_?

Он заканчивает свою тираду и тут же ощущает камень в груди, когда понимает, что натворил.

Несколько человек из съемочной группы уставились на него с открытым ртом, но Эйджи не обращает на них внимания, а вместо этого смотрит на Эша. Зеленые глаза широко раскрыты и он выглядит сокрушенным. — Эйджи, я просто…

Эйджи кажется, что его вот-вот стошнит. — Я на минуту, — выпаливает он и спасается бегством со съемочной площадки.

Он понятия не имеет, куда его несут ноги, но не колеблется не минуты, прежде чем ввалиться в первую попавшуюся на пути гримерную. Он прислоняется к закрытой двери, пытаясь отдышаться, и краем глаза замечает пушистую подушку. Не успев подумать, он хватает ее, утыкается в нее лицом и кричит изо всех сил.

— Очень тебя понимаю, — сообщает чей-то голос.

Эйджи подпрыгивает на месте и падает на пол.

— Ой! — приближаются тяжелые шаги, и Эйджи видит Сина Су-Лина, протягивающего ему руку. — Прости, я не хотел тебя испугать. Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отстраненно отвечает Эйджи, встав на ноги, и, так как он ходячее недоразумение, выпаливает вопрос. — Сколько тебе все-таки лет?

Син беззлобно ухмыляется. 

— Мне восемнадцать. Ты спрашиваешь, потому что я такой высокий, да? — он драматично вздыхает, не дожидаясь ответа. — Ты не представляешь, каким я был малявкой каких-то четыре года назад. Все надо мной смеялись, а Эш больше всех, придурок. И посмотри, кто теперь самый высокий, ха!

Эйджи смеется на автомате, качая головой, и Син выглядит довольным, что смог его развеселить. — Эй, а ничего, что я тут прячусь? Если нельзя, я пойду.

— Все в порядке, — уверяет его Эйджи. — От кого ты прячешься?

Син гримасничает.

— У Юэ Лун сейчас фотосессия и я хотел убраться с линии огня, — он легко насвистывает. — Хотя нельзя сказать, что я виню парня за его дурное настроение, слышал, у него сегодня уже были съемки для _Vogue_ и  _Harper_ _’_ _s_ _Bazaar_ _._

— Да, Юэ Лун очень много работает, — с грустью произносит Эйджи. Одному богу известно, сколько раз они из-за этого ссорились.

— Ты, эм…— нерешительно начинает Син, выглядя внезапно ужасно юным, несмотря на свой устрашающий рост, — ты выглядел расстроенным. Надеюсь, все хорошо?

— Ох, — у Эйджи пересыхает горло, и он с сомнением смотрит на Сина, но тот выглядит терпеливым и добрым. — Я был несколько … ошеломлен. И я, вроде как, накричал на Эша?

Эйджи тревожно ждет ответной реакции, но Син лишь понимающе кивает.

— Молодец. Я считаю, что люди должны чаще кричать на Эша, ему только на пользу пойдет, — его лицо все же становится немного более серьезным. — Он что, тебя расстроил?

— Нет, — быстро, но твердо отвечает Эйджи. — Нет, он ничего такого не сделал. Просто… последние несколько дней выдались так себе, и, вероятно, я сорвал на нем злость. Чего он совершенно не заслужил.

— Ну-ну, не вини себя, — участливо говорит Син. — Ты хорошо справляешься с прессингом последних недель. В какой-то момент тебя должно было прорвать.

Эйджи не выглядит убежденным.

— И потом, это же Эш, к обеду он придет мириться со своими щенячьими глазами. И вы во всем разберетесь, поверь мне.

Мальчишеская беззаботность и уверенность Сина невольно заставляют Эйджи снова рассмеяться, и Син робко улыбается в ответ.

 — Спасибо, я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, — вздыхает Эйджи. — Я должен вернуться к работе.

— Как хорошо, что ты напомнил! Мне тоже пора бежать, — жизнерадостно сообщает Син и открывает дверь перед Эйджи. — После тебя.

Они возвращаются к месту съемок в комфортной тишине, и Син направляется к Максу Лобо, напоследок улыбнувшись Эйджи.

К счастью, все, кажется, решили проигнорировать истерику Эйджи, и начать работать, в том числе и потому, что Джессика не допускает никаких сплетен в рабочее время. После работы, впрочем, совсем другое дело.

Эйджи с тревогой бросает взгляд на Эша, но тот сосредоточен на съемке. Тень на мгновение омрачает его лицо, когда он видит Эйджи, но пропадает секунду спустя, и он вновь абсолютно безупречен и профессионален перед камерой. Эйджи сглатывает.

\- Ок, мы начинаем, - серьезно произносит Ибе. – Свет, камера, мотор.

* * *

Джессика оказывается еще более щедрым боссом, чем Эш предполагал, потому что обед в _Allure_ представляет собой фуршет с кучей вкусной еды. Эшу, впрочем, слишком не по себе, чтобы есть от души, так что он ограничивается небольшой порцией салата из креветок и авокадо и продолжает высматривать Эйджи в толпе.

Громкое чавканье раздается над ухом, и Эш поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы узреть Сина, запихивающего в рот внушительных размеров вареник. Эш наблюдает за ним со смесью уважения и отвращения.

Син неторопливо жует, продолжая пялиться на Эша, который не собирается проигрывать этому сопляку в гляделки, так что упрямо сверлит его взглядом в ответ. Син в итоге закатывает глаза и дожевывает свой вареник.

— Он на террасе мисс Рэнди, — роняет он.

— Ты откуда знаешь? — не верит Эш.

— Мне известно все, — парирует Син, небрежно макая вареник в соевый соус. — Иди уже.

Эш демонстративно тяжело вздыхает, но понимает, что Син не врет. Мальчишка временами пугающе хорошо осведомлен.

Он выходит на террасу, осторожно и медленно. Эш понятия не имеет, в каком Эйджи настроении, и не желает расстраивать его еще сильнее.

Эйджи сидит на полу среди растений, и Эш, очевидно, мутирует в самого слащавого парня в мире, потому что в первый момент думает только о том, что Эйджи и сам похож на цветок. Самый красивый из всех.

Будто почувствовав на себе его взгляд, Эйджи поднимает голову, и Эш забывает, как дышать, когда встречает взгляд его темных глаз. _Такие глубокие_ , думает он, _и такие большие_.

— Можно я с тобой посижу? — нерешительно спрашивает он.

Эйджи приоткрывает рот, за чем Эш беспомощно наблюдает, и кивает.

Эш подходит и усаживается рядом, пристроив свой салат рядом с его миской с удоном.

— Вкусно? — спрашивает он, чтобы с чего-то начать.

— Съедобно, — отвечает Эйджи без особого энтузиазма. — Я больше люблю натто, если честно.

— Никогда не пробовал. Стоит?

Эйджи внезапно выглядит позабавленным.

— Полагаю, это блюдо на любителя.

Эш хочет ответить что-нибудь игривое, но тут Эйджи мрачнеет.

— Эш, я сожалею, что на тебя накричал. Мне очень стыдно за мое незрелое поведение.

— Нет, — поспешно говорит Эш. — Нет, Эйджи, мне так … — он замолкает и раздраженно вздыхает. — Блять, тебя уже, наверное, тошнит от моих извинений.

Эйджи издает неожиданный смешок, и Эш чувствует тепло от одного этого звука.

— Ну, знаешь… — улыбается Эйджи, пожимая плечами.

 — Я клянусь, что перестану после, но мне нужно тебе это сказать, — обещает Эш, и Эйджи кивает. — Я знаю что «я не хотел» - самое поганое оправдание в мире, но другого у меня нет. Похоже, что бы я ни делал, пока я только все больше тебя огорчаю.

— Эш… — возбужденно перебивает Эйджи.

— Но я хочу все исправить, — страстно говорит Эш. — Я пойму, если ты не захочешь, но я был бы счастлив быть твоим другом, Эйджи.

Потому что он принял тот факт, что Эйджи не хочет быть с ним. Если его первый мягкий отказ был неоднозначным, сегодня он сказал все предельно ясно. _Я не буду ни с кем встречаться, пока меня не оставят в покое_ , и если это то, чего он хочет, Эш смирится.

Но он не может уйти с его орбиты, не может оторвать себя от него.

— Другом…? — медленно переспрашивает Эйджи.

— Да, — отвечает Эш, чувствуя, как пересохло в горле, игнорируя голос внутри, твердящий _недостаточно, этого недостаточно, недостаточно_. — Друзья.

 Эйджи долго смотрит на него своими большими темными глазами, пока его взгляд вдруг не становится невыносимо нежным, и тогда он застенчиво кивает. 

— Хорошо. Я буду твоим другом, Эш.

— Ок, — он шумно сглатывает, — я очень рад.

Он обращает внимание на свой салат, чтобы успокоиться, а Эйджи принимается за свою лапшу. Они едят в тишине.

— Ты… — начинает Эйджи, — теперь, когда пробные снимки отсняты, ты решил, где пройдут официальные съемки?

Три года назад, когда они готовили к выпуску «Глаза ангела», бюджет был ограничен, поэтому все отсняли в Нью-Йорке. Сейчас у Эша много спонсоров, и он намерен этим воспользоваться.

— Решил. Мы начнем с Рима, — говорит Эш с улыбкой. — Мне там всегда нравилось, и я думаю, он особенно хорошо подходит к одной из песен. — Он делает паузу. — Кстати, хочешь… хочешь послушать мою новую песню с «Рыбки-бананки»?

Эйджи замирает, прежде чем повернуться к нему с обалдевшим видом.

— Ты серьезно?

— В смысле, если ты хочешь, — мямлит Эш, чувствуя, как полыхает лицо. — Мы же теперь друзья.

Смущенный смешок Эйджи ощущается карамельной сладостью на языке. 

— Я с радостью послушаю.

Эш выуживает наушники из кармана и протягивает один Эйджи. 

— Эта песня называется «Рапсодия».

 _Не влюбляйся_ , твердит себе Эш, изучая безмятежное лицо Эйджи. _Не влюбляйся в него._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ash Lynx Updates** @LynxKittenArmy

Макс подтвердил, что команда направляется в Рим для съемок промо-фото. Если вы в Риме – усильте бдительность, не проморгайте Эша :)

 **367** Retweets  **729** Likes

_ Show replies _

**ira @ Banana Hell** @iera_jun

ты не знаешь будет ли там Эйджи?

 **Ash Lynx Updates**  @LynxKittenArmy

Скорее всего!

 **ira @ Banana Hell**  @iera_jun

ДАДАДААЛВДВЛВЛВЛВЛВ ДААААААА!! #эшейджи

-

 **Banana Nana /** **ナナ**  @nanamka

ДРУЖЕСКОЕ НАПОМИНАНИЕ: Я знаю что мы все взволнованы перспективой увидеть фоточки Эшейджи из Рима, но бога ради ПОЖАЛУЙСТА не отмечайте свое шипперство тегами Эша и/или Эйджи. Эйджи только что вернулся в соцсети, давайте не будем смущать бедного птенчика

 **271** Retweets  **671** Likes

_ Show replies _

**依婷** @xiaoxxb_612

Яростно поддерживаю. Эйджи натерпелся.

 **Bri** **@** **Trying** **to** **Live** **Past** **Black** **Friday** @Certified_Weeb

^^^^^ ДА. Я знаю, шипперство штука веселая, но заставлять людей чувствовать себя некомфортно – совсем не ОК. Я рьяно болею за Эшейджи но давайте уважать ребят. Особенно учитывая, с чем столкнулся Эйджи :/

* * *

 

— Значит, Рим? — лениво переспрашивает Юэ Лун, лежащий на диване в своем ярко-красном халате, и Эйджи понимает, что его придется поуговаривать.

Эйджи пакует небольшой чемодан и старается не вздыхать. Погода в Риме на ближайшие дни обещает быть облачной или даже дождливой, так что он хочет взять с собой подходящую одежду.

— Да, Рим, — спокойно констатирует он. — Эш хочет ностальгическую атмосферу для песни.

— Как драматично, — хмыкает Юэ, и Эйджи решает не напоминать ему, что он сам ходячее воплощение драматичности. — Напомни, как называется песня?

—  _No One Knows_ [ _Никто не знает_ ].

Юэ Лун в замешательстве наклоняет голову.

— Кажется, его второй альбом получается намного более меланхоличным, чем был первый.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — задумчиво отвечает Эйджи. — Хотя и нотка радости там есть. Например, песня под названием _Three_ _O_ _’_ _Clock_  [ _Три часа_ ], я думаю, она моя любимая со всего альбома.

Повисает свинцовая тишина, и Эйджи, нахмурившись, поворачивается к другу.

Юэ Лун пялится на него с открытым ртом.

— Он дал тебе послушать новый альбом? — восклицает он.

— Ну…да? — растерянно отвечает Эйджи. — Я ведь буду его фотографировать, так что мне надо знать настроение и атмосферу альбома, — он слегка краснеет. — И вообще, мы же теперь друзья.

Юэ Лун отзывается злобным фырканьем, и Эйджи не может сдержать вздоха.

— Прекрати на меня наезжать. Ты знаешь, я был бы счастлив броситься ему в объятия, но он этого не хочет.

— Вы оба идиоты, у меня от вас голова болит, — бросает Юэ Лун, чье лицо выражает отвращение. — Но он, похоже, всерьез тебе доверяет, ну, знаешь, в смысле безопасности.

Эйджи оскорбленно надувается.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я бы … слил его альбом, или что-то типа этого?

— Господь, да нет, конечно, — Юэ Лун встает и треплет Эйджи за щечки. — Я пытаюсь сказать, что он испытывает к тебе особую симпатию, понимаешь?

Юэ взмахивает своими длинными ресницами, и Эйджи хмыкает.

— Перестань.

— Ладно, — на удивление легко сдается Юэ и идет взглянуть на чемодан Эйджи.

— Итак, что ты берешь с собой? Я обязан удостовериться, что ты не станешь местной модной катастрофой. Тем более, там камеры будут кругом, — он многозначительно выдерживает паузу. — Ты уверен, что тебя это не напрягает?

Эйджи замечает, не в первый раз, каким юным выглядит Юэ Лун без своего свирепого взгляда. Прямо сейчас, он обычный двадцатилетний парень в смехотворном утреннем халате и с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Эйджи предпочел бы чаще видеть его таким нормальным.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — мягко говорит он, — но я был бы счастлив, если бы ты поехал с нами в Рим.

Долю секунды Юэ смотрит на него большими глазами, в которых плещется изумление, но быстро изображает игривую усмешку.

— Оооооо, ты будешь по мне так сильно скучать, крошка?

 Эйджи закатывает глаза, но не позволяет сбить себя с толку.

— Да. Я буду по тебе скучать. Так что лучше тебе поехать со мной.

Усмешка Юэ сползает с его лица, и он издает долгий вздох, заставив Эйджи устало улыбнуться.

— Эйджи, я даже не знаю… я могу получить новое пред…

— Да, ты можешь получить новое предложение работы в любой момент, я знаю, — горячо говорит Эйджи. — Твой долбаный агент подписывает тебя на любую работу, хотя ты только-только поправился. Что будет, если твой организм не выдержит?

Эйджи хватает холодные ладошки Юэ Лун в свои и сжимает.

— Я знаю, все они считают тебя драконом, но ты всего лишь человек. А людям надо иногда отдыхать.

Юэ открывает рот, но ничего не говорит, все еще не выглядя убежденным.

— Соглашайся, Юэ, — ласково уговаривает Эйджи. — Ты же так любишь Рим. И потом, какие возможности для шопинга, только подумай.

— Черт возьми, — вяло шипит Юэ Лун, — ты победил. Я поеду с тобой.

Эйджи радостно кричит, кидаясь Юэ Лун на шею. Его друг немедленно обнимает его и утыкается в него лицом.

— Спасибо, — застенчиво бормочет Юэ Лун.

— Не за что, змееныш [1].

* * *

Как только они ступают на землю Рима, Эш предает его самым подлым способом. Справедливости ради, Син от этого козлины ничего другого и не ждал.

Они все собрались в холле отеля и пытаются составить план действий, когда Эш подкрадывается к нему с хищной улыбкой.

— Эй, Син, хочешь пойти посмотреть достопримечательности?

— Разве тебе не надо заняться своей фотосессией? — недоверчиво спрашивает Син.

Эш закатывает глаза.

— Я и не предлагаю идти со мной, дурачина. Ну так как, хочешь?

— Ну, в общем-то, да, — неуклюже отвечает Син, потому что он еще в том возрасте, когда новые города вызывают энтузиазм.

— Прекрасно! — радостно восклицает Эш. Он поворачивается к Максу.

— Макс, Син сказал, что пойдет смотреть город с Юэ Лун.

— Что?! — шипит Син, в ужасе раскрыв глаза. Макс идет к ним, и Син видит Юэ Лун за его спиной, он что-то тихо обсуждает с Эйджи.

Син решительно мотает головой.

— Не-не-не, я хотел сказать, что _я могу_ пойти посмотреть окрестности. Но это совершенно необязательно, Макс, я лучше останусь и помогу тебе.

— Вечно ты все портишь, Син, — скучающе замечает Эш.

— Ты хочешь отправить нас с Юэ Лун подальше, чтобы прибрать к рукам Эйджи, — парирует Син, — ты весь полет на него пялился с глупым видом.

 Эш раздраженно вздергивает брови, но ничего не отрицает.

— Независимо от … намерений Эша,  — веско начинает Макс, успешно игнорируя свирепый взгляд Линкса, — я был бы очень благодарен, Син, если бы ты пошел с Юэ Лун. Ты знаешь, Джесс очень печется о них с Эйджи.

Син снова украдкой смотрит на Юэ Лун, который с отсутствующим видом теребит свою небрежно заплетенную косу.

— Хорошо, — смиряется он.

Макс искренне благодарит его, Эш самодовольно ухмыляется, Син мстительно пинает его по колену.

Юэ Лун стоит отдельно от компании, и Син подходит к нему. Тот не выглядит удивленным, так что Эйджи, вероятно, объяснил ему ситуацию.

— Привет, большой парень. Похоже, сегодня ты застрял со мной, — Юэ Лун слегка улыбается ему.

Син старается не начать страдальчески вздыхать прямо сейчас.

— Пойдем, пряничек [2], — говорит он утомленно, заранее настраиваясь на целый день шопинга, препирательств и снисходительности.

Правда, ничего такого не происходит.

Они выходят из отеля и Юэ Лун спрашивает, впервые ли Син в Риме. Син растерянно признается, что да, впервые, после чего Юэ с довольным видом достает из сумки карту и провозглашает, что они начнут с музея Ватикана.

Все совсем не так, как предполагал Син, но он этому весьма рад.

Вдали от слепящих вспышек Юэ Лун оказывается совершенно другим человеком. На его бледном лице нет ни грамма косметики, но он будто светится изнутри. И он не надел ничего эксцентричного, простой джемпер светлых тонов и джинсы, и все равно выглядит великолепно, будто супермодель (которой он и является).

Лучше бы Сину всего этого не замечать, но он всего лишь человек и он слаб.

Когда они подходят к садам, начинается дождь, и Юэ Лун выуживает зонтик из сумки и вручает его Сину, что имеет смысл, раз Син выше. Но потом он берет Сина под руку, и тот на сто процентов уверен, что всем должно быть слышно, как у него застучало сердце.

— Итак, — начинает Юэ Лун. — Полагаю, хоть ты и работаешь с Максом, ты все еще учишься?

— Ага, — отвечает Син, пытаясь звучать непосредственно, хотя та часть его тела, где к нему прижимается Юэ, уже перегрелась. — Удаленное обучение. Стажируюсь у Макса. Типа узнаю бизнес изнутри, — он немедленно кривится. — Ух ты, это звучит совершенно по-идиотски. Пожалуйста, давай сделаем вид, что я этого не говорил.

Неожиданный мелодичный смех Юэ застает его врасплох, и Син разглядывает его с открытым ртом. Выражение лица Юэ Лун смягчается еще больше, он выглядит счастливым и разрумянившимся. — Если ты настаиваешь, то так и быть.

— Ты… — почти неосознанно начинает Син, ощущая пересохшее горло, — сейчас ты выглядишь намного счастливее, чем когда работаешь.

Улыбка Юэ угасает так же стремительно, как появилась, и Син беспокоится, что сказал что-то ужасно неуместное.

Юэ накручивает на палец кончик косички и едва заметно вздыхает.

— Работа в последнее время сплошной стресс, — признает он, наконец. — И я чувствую, что мне приходится… играть роль, чтобы меня воспринимали серьезно.

— Я понимаю, — мягко произносит Син.

— На самом деле это Эйджи уговорил меня сюда приехать, — рассеянно говорит Юэ Лун, — он хотел, чтобы я немного развеялся.

— В таком случае, я очень рад, что он тебя уговорил, — искренне отвечает Син.

Юэ Лун снова улыбается и прижимается еще ближе, будто собирается рассказать ему секрет. Син вдыхает его сладкий парфюм. Хризантемы.

— Когда-нибудь я бы хотел поступить в университет, — застенчиво говорит Юэ. — Но не знаю, когда, и не уверен, что достаточно умен для этого.

— Ты уж точно умный, — спокойно отвечает Син и совершенно не лицемерит. — Ты бы не добился таких успехов в модельном бизнесе, если бы не был умным. Ты можешь делать все, что хочешь. А если будет тяжело – я тебе помогу.

Юэ Лун распахивает свои манящие темные глаза, розовые губы чуть приоткрываются, за чем Син зачарованно наблюдает, после чего Юэ отворачивается, чтобы скрыть алый румянец.

Син решает, что ему нравится эта картина.

Юэ не жалуется ни разу за весь день. Выясняется, что он неплохо знает город и отлично справляется с ролью гида. Они посещают все туристические места, и он непременно снимает Сина на фоне достопримечательностей, иногда фотографирует их вдвоем ( _я кое-чему научился у Эйджи, знаешь ли_ ). Син не помнит, когда он последний раз так хорошо проводил время, и это странно и чудесно одновременно.

Наконец, они решают пообедать, и Юэ Лун приводит их в ресторан на пьяцца Навона.

Син заказывает пиццу капричоза, а Юэ выбирает лазанью с большим количеством сыра, и ест ее с запредельно счастливым видом.

— Ну и аппетит у тебя, мне нравится, — ласково посмеивается Син.

Юэ Лун в ответ на это внезапно напрягается, но прежде, чем Син успевает запаниковать, Юэ всматривается в его лицо и расслабляется.

— Мм…спасибо?

— Я не хотел сказать ничего плохого, клянусь, — отчаянно уверяет Син, — мне нравятся парни с хорошим аппетитом.

Блять. Блять, неужели он это сказал вслух.

— Неужели? Буду знать, — негромко мурлычет Юэ в ответ, отпивая вино из бокала, и этот жест получается у него таким соблазнительным, что лицо Сина начинает пылать. Ему с минуты на минуту грозит сердечный приступ.

Юэ Лун отбрасывает кокетство спустя мгновение, и застенчиво улыбается. Непонятно, как Син вообще до сих пор дышит.

— Мне не всегда удается поесть, когда хочется, — лицо Юэ мрачнеет. — Агентство проверяет мои параметры каждые две недели, чтобы проверить, не набрал ли я вес. Они считают, что иначе никто не будет давать мне работу.

Син внезапно чувствует такую злость, что его ладонь сворачивается в кулак, и он говорит, не подумав.

— Это же просто бред, — выпаливает он. — Посмотри на себя. Ты совершенно потрясающий.

Оба замирают на месте. Син подумывает сменить имя и начать новую жизнь, когда Юэ Лун неожиданно очаровательно хохочет, и Син чувствует, как его окутывает тепло.

— Спасибо тебе, Син, — смущенно произносит Юэ Лун.

— Никаких проблем, — тихо отвечает Син, и он честен как никогда в жизни.

* * *

**leeyutlung**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Юэ Лун подмигивает камере, его волнистые волосы чуть растрепались на ветру. Син стоит рядом с ним, они не соприкасаются, но близки. Оба улыбаются.]

Римские каникулы @soo-ling.s

 _21.764_ _Likes_

 _ See _ _ 1009  _ _ comments _

-

 **Natalia** @littlemissstarshine-

ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ НЕУЖЕЛИ ЮЭ ВСТРЕЧАЕТСЯ С СИНОМ ОМГ ЭТО ТАК НЕОЖИДАННО

****

**142** Retweets  **569** Likes

-

 **catherine @ yuesing is a thing??!!** @yutlungshair

я не знаю что происходит между Юэ Лун и Сином но я поддерживаю их на 100%. Мой дракончик неоднократно говорил что предпочитает высоких мужчин. Иди взберись на него как обезьянка, детка.

* * *

Хорошо, _возможно_ , Син был не так уж и неправ, когда обвинил Эша в желании провести время вдвоем с Эйджи. Но когда Макс и Ибе отправляют их «разведывать локации», Эйджи не показывает никакого дискомфорта, так что Эшу совсем не стыдно.

Она решают начать с Испанской лестницы, недалеко от которой расположен их отель. Эш любит своих поклонников, но не хочет, чтобы его узнали сейчас, когда с ним Эйджи (не хочет, чтобы люди опять начали его доставать), так что он одевается непримечательно, напяливает темные очки, и от всего сердца надеется, что не выглядит в глазах Эйджи полным идиотом.

На улице не холодно, но Эйджи слегка дрожит.

Эш стаскивает с себя шарф, наматывает его Эйджи на шею, и только тогда понимает, что делает. Эйджи тихо благодарит его и чуть розовеет, и Эш кивает как болванчик, чувствуя, что тоже покраснел.

— Итак, эээ … — неловко начинает Эш, стараясь согнать с лица румянец как можно быстрее. — Ты бывал в Риме прежде, да? Тебе здесь нравится?

— Да, — мягко отвечает Эйджи, звучание его голоса заставляет Эша трепетать. — Юэ Лун затащил меня сюда на фотосессию несколько лет назад, — его плечи опускаются. — К сожалению, фонтан Треви был на реконструкции.

— Это наша следующая остановка! — сияет Эш. — Мы совсем рядом.

Он наклоняется и заглядывает Эйджи в глаза.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел здесь время, Эйджи.

Он удовлетворенно наблюдает за тем, как Эйджи смотрит на него и начинает запинаться. — Мм-могу я тебя сфотографировать на лестнице?

— Разумеется, — ухмыляется Эш.

За все эти годы он так и не смог привыкнуть к фото и видео съемкам. Как бы ни старался, не может перестать чувствовать себя нелепо, напряженно, как цирковая обезьянка. Вообще-то, это наименее любимая часть его работы.

Тем не менее, Эйджи настолько заражает все вокруг своим спокойствием, что Эш совершенно не нервничает, пока позирует ему и следует его мягким указаниям.

Эйджи заколдовал его, никак иначе это все не объяснить.

Впрочем, Эш не собирается жаловаться.

Наконец, они заканчивают с фотографиями, Эш подходит к Эйджи взглянуть на результат и просматривает фото в камере, удивленно присвистнув.

— Это… очень здорово, — бестолково говорит Эш. — В смысле, твои фотографии всегда отличные, но сегодня облачно, однако фото все равно вышли потрясающие. Ты очень талантливый.

— Спасибо, — слишком громко отвечает Эйджи, пылая румянцем, и Эш чувствует себя ужасно счастливым.

Они идут к фонтану, не стремясь заполнить уютную тишину. Эш чувствует тепло Эйджи рядом и сгорает от желания взять его за руку, но не хочет ставить его в неудобное положение, так что сдерживается.

Когда они подходят к фонтану, Эйджи тихо и счастливо вздыхает.

— Здесь было кафе-мороженое, — произносит он, — не помню, где именно, но там было мороженое, во вкус которого я влюбился без памяти. Кажется, панна котта?

Эш пялится на него.

— Ты шутишь?

— Почему?

— Панна котта один из моих любимых вкусов, — с энтузиазмом сообщает Эш. — И мне кажется, я знаю, о каком кафе ты говоришь, у них лучшая панна котта в мире. Хочешь пойти туда?

— Конечно, — нерешительно отвечает Эйджи, — но ты не боишься, что кто-нибудь может тебя узнать?

Эш очень даже боится, но мотает головой. — Мы будем в порядке.

Эйджи молчит с минуту, но потом застенчиво улыбается, и сердцебиение Эша учащается.

Фонтан Треви предстает перед ними во всем своем великолепии. Эйджи выглядит очень взбудораженным оттого, что смог его вновь увидеть.

Он опять делает фото Эша с разных ракурсов, и Эшу удается уговорить его тоже сфотографироваться на фоне фонтана.

Они послушно бросают в фонтан монетки, и Эш чуть было не спрашивает, что пожелал Эйджи, но прикусывает язык в последний момент, чтобы не показаться чрезмерно любопытным (хотя он хочет знать об Эйджи все).

Эйджи опознает кафе-мороженое с прошлого визита в Рим, и Эш натягивает бини пониже, прежде чем зайти. Внутри не очень много народу, слава богу, но Эш все равно старается держаться незаметно. Он заказывает две порции мороженого со вкусом панна котты и две чашки горячего шоколада (потому что не хочет, чтобы Эйджи замерз).

Девушка за кассой многозначительно на него смотрит, и Эш почти паникует, решив, что она его узнала, но потом она игриво приподнимает бровь и переводит взгляд с Эша на Эйджи. Кровь приливает к лицу Эша, когда он понимает, что она приняла их за парочку на свидании и дразнит его. Он так рад, что Эйджи пишет кому-то сообщение и не замечает происходящего, иначе Эш бы умер от смущения.

Они устраиваются в тихом и неприметном уголке кафе. Эйджи пробует мороженое и прикрывает глаза.

— Господи, это просто божественно.

Несмотря на холодное мороженое, Эшу тепло внутри.

— Рад, что тебе нравится.

Они болтают обо всем и ни о чем одновременно, смакуя мороженое и горячий шоколад. Эш не вполне понимает, как так получается, но в какой-то момент он признается в своем неумении делать селфи, что просто позорно, так как он знаменитость и должен быть в этом хорош. Эйджи просит его телефон и учит Эша базовым вещам вроде ракурса и света, для примера делая несколько их совместных селфи в процессе.

Эш внутренне вопит от того факта, что теперь в его телефоне есть их общие фото.

Эйджи, понятия не имеющий о случившемся катарсисе Эша, возвращает его телефон и говорит попробовать самому. Эш не намерен упускать такую возможность.

После кафе они посещают еще несколько мест, и ботаник внутри Эша не поддается контролю, потому что он рассказывает Эйджи всю известную ему культурологическую информацию, пока они бродят по Колизею и Римскому форуму.

Как ни странно, Эйджи не возражает, и с очарованным видом выслушивает его нудные объяснения. Эш пытается не забывать слова под его взглядом.

Куда бы они ни пришли, Эйджи ревностно фотографирует его, как и было запланировано, но после этого Эш берет его камеру и снимает Эйджи на том же месте, хотя вполне уверен, что его способности как фотографа оставляют желать лучшего, а потом достает свой телефон и делает их общее селфи, чтобы «прокачать селфи-навык».

Он настолько ошеломлен происходящим, что вечером ему придется как следует покричать в подушку в своем номере.

В конце концов, они решают возвратиться в отель после утомительного дня. Эйджи задумчиво изучает фотографии в камере.

— Надеюсь, это будет полезно для Ибе-сана, когда он займется самой фотосессией.

Эш бросает на него старательно безмятежный взгляд.

— Мы устроим фотосессию, но я бы хотел использовать и фото, которые ты сделал.

Эйджи выглядит потрясенным. — Эш, я их снял только для того, чтобы дать Ибе-сану представление. Они просто мусор.

Эш останавливается посреди дороги и оскорбленно на него смотрит.

— Мне кажется, — серьезно произносит он, — ты не понимаешь, как хороши твои фотографии.

Эйджи, очевидно, не может найти слова, и быстро отворачивается, чтобы скрыть румянец. 

— Ну, как ты пожелаешь, наверное.

Эш улыбается и продолжает путь.

Он не может перестать разглядывать фотографии в своем телефоне, пока они поднимаются в лифте.

Эш осторожно смотрит на Эйджи, но тот просто выглядит уставшим от целого дня прогулок по городу.

— Некоторые из наших селфи хорошо получились, — небрежно начинает он, не успев подумать. — Я бы выложил одно из них в инстаграм, но знаю, что ты бы этого не хотел.

Двери лифта открываются, и Эйджи выходит, ничего не сказав. Эш чувствует, как холодный пот стекает по позвоночнику, и он открывает рот, чтобы извиниться за неуместное высказывание, но Эйджи внезапно разворачивается к нему с улыбкой.

— Я не против, — просто отвечает он.

Эш чувствует, как у него отвисла челюсть.

— Ты не против? — медленно переспрашивает он. — Люди… начнут обсуждать, ты же знаешь.

— Ну да, но они уже обсуждают, — по-прежнему спокойно парирует Эйджи. — Так что, можешь выложить наше селфи, если хочешь. Я правда не возражаю, Эш.

Он дотрагивается до шарфа Эша у себя на шее, и на какое-то безумное мгновение, Эш думает о том, сможет ли он убедить Эйджи оставить его шарф себе, но ему не приходится ничего говорить.

Эйджи всего лишь поправляет шарф, одаривает Эша милой улыбкой и уходит.

— До встречи.

Двери лифта закрываются вновь, и Эш остается один, растерянный и пьяный от любви.

* * *

 **ash** **-** **lynx**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Эш и Эйджи сидят за столом, перед ними мороженое и горячий шоколад. Эйджи подпирает голову рукой и улыбается, а Эш выглядит еще красивее в солнцезащитных очках.]

#паннакотта @okumura.eiji

_891.378 Likes_

-

 **valentinAAAHHHH** @agapealto07

Я ЧТО СПЛЮ ИЛИ ЭШ ПРАВДА ЗАПОСТИЛ СЕЛФИ С ЭЙДЖИ?!

 **1024** Retweets  **3126** Likes

-

 **reilie @ love yourself and buy TWEWY**  @Tesereil

Как я вообще жила до этого селфи Эшейджи? Это уже даже не смешно. Я увидела их фото и родилась заново…

**553** Retweets  **781** Likes

-

 **Musiusi** @Musiusi_

Так котятки я также как и вы ору уже шесть часов над этим селфи Эшейджи но Эш не просто так отключил комментарии. Он знал что мы тут осатанеем. Пожалста постарайтесь не смущать его или Эйджи своими постами.

 **762** Retweets  **911** Likes

-

 **sal #lynxkitten** @sallylynxx

ну что похоже Эйджи Окумура добился чего хотел…теперь все о нем знают чего он и хотел с самого начала поздравляю продажная шлюшка

 **125** Retweets  **304** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Lara @ ASHEIJI SELFIE!!!** @laracraft

СОКРУШЕННЫЙ ВЗДОХ ну почему всегда найдется какое-нибудь хамло… нажмите «пожаловаться» пожалуйста под коментом этой сучки

* * *

Накануне их отъезда из Рима стоит такая непривычно солнечная погода, что Юэ Лун в приказном порядке организовывает для себя, Сина, Эйджи и Эша велосипедную прогулку на Виллу Боргезе. Эйджи находит их компанию странноватой, но это ничего, он видел и хуже.

Надо признать, он не ожидал увидеть своего лучшего друга заигрывающим с ассистентом Эша, но это на редкость приятный сюрприз. Жесткость и напряжение, которые обычно свойственны Юэ, пропали, и он поглядывает на Сина снизу вверх с искорками в черных глазах, а Син выглядит обалдевшим от одной его улыбки.

Эйджи едва сдерживает порыв утереть воображаемые слезы счастья.

Эш выглядит обеспокоенным, но Эйджи не знает, что не так. Он вопросительно на него смотрит, пока тот беспечно поправляет свои очки. Эш убеждается, что Юэ Лун и Син, занятые арендой велосипеда, их не услышат.

— Я, мм, — говорит он почти смущенно, — я не умею кататься на велосипеде.

— В этом все дело? — смеется Эйджи, но немедленно хочет пнуть себя, когда Эш вздрагивает. — Я тоже не очень-то хорош в этом. Раньше был хорош, когда еще жил в Японии, но теперь потерял сноровку.

Эш все еще выглядит неловко. — Правда?

— Да, — ласково отвечает Эйджи, — и не беспокойся, мы арендуем велосипед-тандем, суррей [3], вообще-то. Всю работу будут делать Син и Юэ Лун, а мы будем сидеть позади и неспешно жать на педали.

Голос Эша теперь звучит сладко, как мед, а его зеленые глаза кажутся совсем прозрачными на солнце.

— Значит, ты будешь со мной?

Вот это Эйджи не понимает в нем. Учитывая, что Эш сам ясно пожелал остаться друзьями, он как-то слишком много флиртует. Что очень сбивает с толку и смущает.

Эйджи готов открыто признать себя слабаком, так что, он тоже флиртует.

— Да, — отвечает он в такой же застенчивой манере, — я буду с тобой.

Юэ Лун прочищает горло, как только они все уселись, и звучит очень серьезно.

— Говорит второй пилот. Все ли готовы?

Эш закатывает глаза. 

— Начинай уже крутить педали.

— Клянусь, в жизни не встречал никого скучнее тебя.

Вилла Боргезе поражает воображение, больше Эйджи сказать нечего. Они катаются среди садов, свежий ветер ласкает его лицо, цветы восхитительно пахнут, и Эйджи кажется, что он летит.

Юэ и Син оба хороши, так что прилично разгоняются, и в какой-то момент Эш испуганно взвизгивает. Инстинктивно, Эйджи берет его за руку.

Эш смотрит на их соединенные руки, и, прежде, чем Эйджи успевает разжать ладонь, сжимает его руку еще сильнее.

— Не отпускай, — просит он.

У Эйджи пересыхает во рту.

— Я не отпущу, — обещает он. — Не отпущу.

* * *

**leeyutlung**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Юэ Лун, Син, Эйджи и Эш сидят на велосипеде-тандеме. Син небрежно обнимает Юэ за талию, Эйджи и Эш сидят сзади, между ними нет никакого расстояния. Все счастливо улыбаются.]

Аривидерчи, Рим! До следующей встечи. :’) #виллаборгезе @okumura.eiji @ash-lynx @soo-ling.s

_924.678 Likes_

_ See 10478 comments _

**dragonyue**** АААААААААААААА ОМГГГГГГГГГГГГГГ

 **fannyutleee** Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЛА КАК НУЖДАЛАСЬ В ЭТОМ

 **yuexeiji** мой любимый броманс (Юэ и Эйджи) и мои любимые пейринги (Юэсин / Эшейджи) вместе на свидании?? пойду поплачу скоро вернусь

 **ASHEIJIFAN** **1** ВЫ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТЕ КАК ГРОМКО Я ВИЗЖУ

 **stella** **.** **xavier** Это очень милое фото но я просто обязана спросить: как так вышло что Эйджи Окумура из присутствующих на фото старше всех но выглядит младше всех? К А К ???

 **leeyutlung** @stella.xaiver 1)он очень компактный 2)неограниченный запас милоты сохраняет его вечно юным

-

 **adelxbed**  @Heidi_3399

Мое шипперское сердце не выдерживает. Прощайте, друзья.

**224** Retweets  **462** Likes

_ Show replies _

**MafiaPingu**  @mafiapingu

реально моя жизнь никогда не будет прежней. я так орала что теперь горло болит…

-

 **[semi hiatus] timy @ ASHEIJI!**  @smoltimystan

ЖИЗА

**1532** Retweets  **4471** Likes

-

 **ele @ #bananafish**  @aslanjlynx

Мой сладкий мальчик Аслан Д. Калленриз благополучно работает над своим вторым альбомом, путешествует по миру со своим (потенциальным) парнем, плевать хотел на мнение некоторых засранцев, и вообще наслаждается жизнью?

**3761** Retweets  **7035** Likes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - в оригинале Эйджи называет его baby snake. Я решила, что вы должны это знать.  
> [2] - Син называет его mooncake - "лунный пряник", одно из традиционных китайских лакомств.  
> [3] - переводчик расписывается в своей несостоятельности. Гугл ли меня подвел, я ли подвела гугл, но устоявшегося перевода для surrey bike я не нашла.


	6. Chapter 6

**xilohrdz** @xilohrdz

Я тут кое-что заметила пока пялилась на селфи #Эшейджи в 52619126 раз. Мне кажется, или… на Эйджи ШАРФ ЭША?!

[фото][фото]

 **1023** Retweets  **3167** Likes

 _Show_ _replies_

 **Minamme** @Minamme1

АПОРПОВЛАПШУПШГ Я ЗНАЛА!!! Я ЗНАЛА ЧТО ГДЕ-ТО ВИДЕЛА ЭТОТ ШАРФ ОМГ

 **mila @ ash and eiji are soulmates** @millasdream

я буду бороться со всеми кто скажет что они не влюблены

* * *

Во Флоренцию они отправляются поездом, чтобы сохранить «меланхолическую атмосферу». Эйджи, будучи сентиментальным идиотом, любит поезда, так что он полон радостного предвкушения, когда поезд трогается.

Он нервно заправляет за ухо прядь волос, отстраненно думая, что волосы отросли, пора бы подстричься, и замечает, подняв взгляд, что Эш наблюдает за ним.

Чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу, Эйджи нервно сглатывает, пытаясь найти тему для разговора, которая бы не заставила его смутиться сильнее, и в этот момент из соседнего купе раздается мелодичный смех Юэ Лун.

— Они неплохо поладили, правда? — радостно спрашивает он, вспоминая как солнечно улыбнулся Юэ, когда Син помогал ему забраться в поезд.

Эш отрывает взгляд от волос Эйджи и отвечает не сразу. Можно подумать, он завидует.

— Они что, правда встречаются?

Эйджи смеется.

— Нет, не по стандартам Юэ. Фаза флирта должна продлиться немного дольше. Но я уверен, что они уже будут встречаться официально, когда мы доберемся до Парижа.

Эш издает непонятный звук.

— И ты не думаешь, что они … слишком торопятся?

Эйджи пожимает плечами, не зная, какого ответа Эш от него ждет.

— У разных отношений свой темп, не правда ли?

— Конечно, — бормочет Эш, забравшись на сидение с ногами и обхватив колени. Эйджи почти начинает отчитывать его за красные конверсы на сидении, но не хочет выглядеть семидесятилетней бабулей, так что прикусывает язык.

— Итак, — громко произносит Эш минутой позже, дерзко улыбаясь, и пульс Эйджи тут же подскакивает. — Ты уже определился с нашим туристическим маршрутом?

Эйджи моргает.

— Ты… ты хочешь пойти со мной смотреть достопримечательности Флоренции?

— С кем же еще? — практически мурлычет Эш, и да, вот теперь Эйджи точно краснеет. — И вообще, Максу понравилась наша незапланированная фотосессия в Риме, было бы неплохо повторить.

— Ладно, но я должен спросить еще раз, — медленно говорит Эйджи, — ты не переживаешь, что тебя могут узнать?

Голос Эша звучит ласково и спокойно.

— Нет. Ты сказал, что тебе это не беспокоит, и что тебе все равно, кто и кто говорит. Раз ты счастлив, то и я счастлив.

В такие моменты Эйджи очень трудно объяснить себе, почему он не может перебраться на соседнее сидение, оседлать Эша Линкса и целовать его до изнеможения, но тут же приходится возвращаться в реальность.

Он вспоминает, что Эш не заинтересован.

— Очень хорошо, — отвечает Эйджи и тепло улыбается, стараясь не выдать себя. — Мы определенно должны сходить на площадь Микеланджело, чтобы я мог тебя сфотографировать. Но я, на самом деле, хотел бы побывать в галерее Уфицци и…

* * *

**okumura.eiji**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Эйджи стоит среди скульптур и картин, вполоборота к камере, широко улыбается. Фото эстетически размыто.]

 **@ash-lynx** пытается улучшить свои навыки фотографирования. #совсемнеплохо #галереяуфицци

_108.371 Likes_

-

 **roch**  @todoroch

Эш и Эйджи… сходили на свидание в музей…

**823** Retweets  **1245 Likes**

**-**

**Elena @ WAITING FOR BANANA FISH** @elenatove

Знаете я тоже была на стороне Эша когда он впервые выложил фотки Эйджи, я даже думала что они были бы милой парой. А теперь даже не знаю, выглядит такой очевидной пиар-подставой. :/ Я на 90%  уверена, что Эш перестанет видеться с Эйджи, как только выйдет "Рыбка-бананка"...

 **103** Retweets  **304** Likes

_ Show replies _

**danalle** @danalleftr_

СПАСИБО! Я ждала, чтобы кто-нибудь это сказал.

 **Kosmos The Best Boy**  @tenebrisdecora

Ну и что, даже если это пиар, что в этом такого ужасного? Знаменитости постоянно это делают, почему все сразу так орут и беснуются из-за Эша и Эйджи? (*кашляет* потому что они мужчины *кашляет*) И я, в свою очередь, на те же 90 % уверена, что как только "Рыбка-бананка" выйдет, они начнут открыто встречаться. Посмотрим, кто из нас окажется прав...

* * *

Вечером Макс приходит в его номер, чтобы обсудить положение дел, и Эш даже удивлен, что тот с этим так тянул. Впрочем, Макс явно наслаждается мини-отпуском в компании Ибе, друга, с которым давно не виделся. Джессика и Майкл присоединятся к ним в Париже, что также улучшает его настроение.

Эш валяется на кровати, только что из душа, чувствуя себя совершенно измученным после фотосъемок, музея и прогулок по городу.

Но он не жалуется, нет. Даже сейчас он ощущает тоску, потому что Эйджи нет рядом.

— Итак, — начинает Макс, вдохнув поглубже. — Разумеется, мне нравятся фотографии Эйджи, мы используем их для твоего альбома, — говорит Макс дипломатично, — но ты уверен, что не хочешь более профессиональный подход?

— Я всем доволен, — медленно и твердо отвечает Эш.

Макс серьезно смотрит на него некоторое время, прежде чем вздохнуть и расслабиться.

— Очень хорошо. Эш, я вижу, что ты отлично проводишь время с Эйджи. На самом деле, даже не помню, когда последний раз видел тебя таким беззаботным, и я не хочу лезть не в свое дело…

Эш бесцветно улыбается. — Но?

— Многие люди считают, что вы с Эйджи встречаетесь, и что все это пиар-акция, — неловко говорит Макс. — В смысле, все это началось с твоего отчаянного твита, и теперь вы оба публикуете фото в инстаграме, которые наводят людей на мысли, что вы … ну, ты понимаешь…

Эш думает с минуту, поигрывая пальцами.

— Это вредит моей карьере?

— Нет, - Макс выглядит несколько удивленным. — Вовсе нет. Ты не делаешь ничего такого, что до тебя не делали бы миллион раз.

— Тогда мне все равно, — спокойно говорит Эш. — Эйджи больше не обращает внимания на то, что говорят люди, и я тем более не собираюсь.

Макс несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут же закрывает его. В конце концов, он просто вздыхает.

— Значит, решено. Я доверяю тебе, Эш. Надеюсь, ты не останешься с разбитым сердцем.

Эш старается не ерзать под знающим взглядом Макса.

Хотя это беседа ему совершенно не понравилась, Эшу становится одиноко, как только Макс уходит.

Хуже всего, он даже не может позвонить Сину и развеять свою тоску, потому что Син сейчас наверняка сосется с Юэ Лун.

Позвонить Эйджи тоже не вариант, они виделись час назад за ужином, и Эйджи выглядел очень утомленным. Эш не хочет его беспокоить, и не хочет выглядеть таким жадным до его внимания.

Эш вздыхает и встает с кровати, чтобы организовать себе просмотр кино и горячее какао.

Он как раз направляется в небольшую кухню, когда раздается нерешительный стук в дверь его номера. Эш тащится к двери с громким стоном.

— Ну что еще, Макс? Я…

За дверью оказывается вовсе не Макс, а Эйджи.

На нем та же одежда, в которой они гуляли по городу, он явно просто падает с ног от усталости, а еще он яростно краснеет. Что странно, потому что, хотя Эйджи вообще легко краснеет (Эш знает, он запоминает каждый раз), сейчас он выглядит красным как помидорка.

И с трудом выдавливает из себя слова.

— Эш, я… мне страшно жаль тебе мешать…

Эш немедленно инстинктивно хочет защитить его от всех напастей.

— Что-то случилось? Тебя кто-то побеспокоил?

— Нет, нет, все в порядке, — быстро заверяет его Эйджи и слегка морщится. — Ну, не совсем все. Ты же знаешь, что мы с Юэ делим номер?

Эш кивает.

— В общем, я думаю, что у него там сейчас… свидание с Сином? — смущенно сообщает Эйджи, и да, это объясняет румянец. — Я не хотел им мешать, и не знал, куда пойти … так что…

Эш понимает ситуацию и впадает в экстаз.

— Конечно же, ты можешь побыть со мной, — заявляет он с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, чем следует, жестом приглашая Эйджи внутрь. — Дадим голубкам побыть наедине, уверен, мы отлично проведем вечер. Кстати, тебе стоит тут и переночевать! Ну, знаешь, на всякий случай.

У него пересыхает горло, когда он наконец затыкается.

Эйджи изумленно смотрит на него, но потом мягко смеется и кивает.

— Хорошо, — он оглядывается и распахивает глаза, —  ух ты, твой номер просто огромный.

Эш старательно подавляет желание скорчить гримасу. Вряд ли вечер начнется хорошо, если он сообщит, как сильно ненавидит эти большие номера, которые заставляют его чувствовать свое одиночество еще острее.

Впрочем, сейчас ему не одиноко. Он тепло улыбается Эйджи.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я могу тебе что-нибудь предложить?

Эйджи выглядит застенчивым, но глаза у него сияют.

— Ну, я не успел принять душ, — он показывает на свою одежду. — Если позволишь воспользоваться твоим, буду очень благодарен… если ты не против…

У Эша перехватывает дыхание. Все в порядке. _Он переживет._

— Конечно. Пойдем, я покажу тебе ванную.

Эйджи выглядит еще более смущенным.

— Еще… у меня нет с собой чистой одежды… можно одолжить что-нибудь твое?

Вся кровь Эша приливает к его щекам. _Нет, он не переживет._

— Разумеется.

Он прикладывает максимум усилий, чтобы унять дрожь в руках, пока достает чистую одежду для Эйджи, но получается не очень. Все его тело горит, когда он думает о том, как его одежда будет Эйджи велика, как мило тот будет выглядеть.

Эш выходит на балкон, чтобы не смущать Эйджи, и заодно немного успокоиться.

Во Флоренции почти наступила зима, и холод ощущается неприятно, но Эшу сейчас как раз очень надо остыть.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Эйджи зовет его, и Эш возвращается в комнату, сразу же забывая, как дышать. Эйджи утонул в его одежде и похож на очаровательного крольчонка.

Эшу приходится незаметно ущипнуть себя, чтобы не совершить какую-нибудь глупость (например, наброситься на него с поцелуями).

Но главное, Эйджи выглядит довольным. Эш бы мог стараться целую вечность, лишь бы Эйджи всегда был таким.

Он улыбается ему ласково, без дразнящих ноток.

— Стало лучше?

— Намного лучше, — сообщает Эйджи с блаженным видом, отчего Эша окутывает тепло. — Господи, спасибо тебе огромное, что пустил меня в свою комнату, ты, должно быть, ангел.

Эш издает смешок и хочет сказать что-нибудь самодовольное, вроде «я часто это слышу», но вместо этого выпаливает «да ты вообще себя видел?».

Эйджи приоткрывает рот и снова розовеет. Эш решает, что заставлять Эйджи краснеть – его любимое занятие.

— Я надеюсь, ты сегодня хорошо выспишься, — игриво произносит Эш.

Эйджи продолжает краснеть, но все же смотрит на него с благодарностью.

— Спасибо, я уверен, что все будет …

Эйджи оглядывает комнату, замолкает, и тут Эш с ужасающей ясностью понимает, что в его комнате только одна кровать. Блять.

— Ох, — Эш ужасно громко откашливается, — прости, я как-то не подумал. Есть еще диван, я посплю на диване.

Оба поворачиваются посмотреть на диван.

Совершенно очевидно, что он в комнате для того, чтобы на нем сидели, и на нем не поместится даже Эйджи, не говоря уже о более высоком Эше.

Эйджи мотает головой.

— Нет. Эш, если кто-то и будет спать на диване, это буду я.

— Ну уж нет, — уверенно возражает Эш, — ты сегодня мой гость. Я лягу на диване.

— Ты слишком высокий, — бросает Эйджи, и в другой ситуации Эш был бы польщен, но не сейчас. — Спи на кровати.

— Ты спи на кровати.

— Эш…

— Эйджи…

— Можем лечь вместе! — запальчиво говорит Эйджи, темные глаза распахнуты на адреналине, Эш чувствует, как комната начинает качаться вокруг него.

— Ты… вместе? — переспрашивает он едва слышно.

— В смысле, — продолжает Эйджи с пылающим лицом, — Юэ и я раньше иногда спали вместе на одной кровати в отелях, так что для меня это не проблема. Но если ты против… пожалуйста, давай сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил.

Эш чувствует вспышку ревности из-за того, что Юэ Лун и Эйджи делили кровать в прошлом, что крайне бессмысленно, так как он процентов на девяносто уверен, что Юэ Лун сейчас занимается… _чем-нибудь_ с Сином, но потом до Эша доходит смысл слов Эйджи, и он кивает как болванчик.

— Конечно. Абсолютно. Вообще не проблема. В конце концов, мы же друзья, да?

— Вот именно, — громко соглашается Эйджи.

— Мммм.

Они продолжают стоять посреди комнаты, и ситуация с каждой секундой становится все более неловкой. Эш панически пытается сменить тему.

— Ты голодный? — выпаливает он, не подумав, и это _тупость,_ _совершенная тупость_ , потому что они все вместе ужинали час назад.

Эйджи ничего не замечает и мягко улыбается.

— Нет, но замерз немного. Можно попить что-нибудь горячее?

— Я как раз собирался приготовить какао, — бодро сообщает Эш. — Сделать тебе тоже?

— Было бы чудесно, — застенчиво говорит Эйджи, заправляя прядку волос за ухо. Эш бы многим пожертвовал за возможность вот так дотронуться до Эйджи.

— Сейчас вернусь, — обещает он, направляясь в кухню, но оборачивается в последний момент. — Можешь выбрать какой-нибудь фильм, пока я готовлю какао.

Эйджи наклоняет голову и улыбается.

— Звучит как план.

Когда Эш остается один на кухне, сердце у него начинает бешено колотиться. Он совершенно не умеет готовить, но какао получается неплохо, он надеется, что Эйджи понравится.

В голове то и дело возникает один и тот же вопрос: _это свидание, это свидание, это свидание?_

Хотя они и гуляли вместе по Риму и Флоренции, это можно считать «деловыми мероприятиями», потому что целью были фотографии Эша.

Этим вечером, здесь и сейчас, нет никакой цели. Конечно, Эйджи пришел только потому, что его номер занят, но им все равно сейчас намного проще друг с другом.

Так что, в некотором смысле, это и правда свидание.

И это ужасно, потому что Эш в своей жизни был на двух или трех свиданиях, и еще до того, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать, так что он понятия не имеет, как себя вести.

У него начинают потеть ладони.

— Боже мой, тут есть «Шепот сердца», — радостно кричит Эйджи. — Эш, давай посмотрим этот фильм, я не пересматривал его с детства!

И тут же паническое чувство неуверенности испаряется, а Эш усмехается сам себе. Неважно, как сильно присутствие Эйджи его пугает и радует, Эйджи же его и успокаивает, и сам не знает об этом.

— Давай посмотрим.

В итоге они оказываются на кровати, смотрят фильм и пьют какао. Эш доволен своей жизнью.

Они сидят близко друг к другу, не соприкасаются, но ощущают тепло, и Эшу этого более, чем достаточно. Он никогда не видел ни одного фильма студии Ghibli, но «Шепот сердца» очаровывает в первые же пять минут.

В фильме есть японская версия песни _Country_ _Road_ _,_ и Эш едва не падает с кровати, когда слышит, как Эйджи едва слышно подпевает. Он ничего не говорит, потому что боится, что тот перестанет.

Голос Эйджи такой же приятный, как и всегда, и Эш не возражал бы против колыбельной в его исполнении.

Как только фильм заканчивается, обоих начинает клонить в сон, и какое-то время они просто тихо сидят рядом. Эш потягивается и сонно улыбается Эйджи.

— Это очень хороший фильм.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, это был мой любимый фильм в детстве, - отвечает Эйджи, который с таким же сонным видом разглядывает волосы Эша.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Эш, внезапно смутившись.

— Ничего, просто… — Эйджи чуть пожимает плечами, — я понял, что никогда не видел тебя с какой-нибудь другой укладкой. Я знаю, это глупо. Думаю, всему виной сонливость и усталость.

Эш смеется, не сдерживаясь.

— И вовсе не глупо, я просто не умею иначе их укладывать.

Эйджи оживляется.

— Хочешь, я заплету тебе волосы?

Эш даже не успевает раскраснеться или что-нибудь сказать, как Эйджи зарывается лицом в подушку со стоном.

— Неееет, это прозвучало слишком странно. Забудь, _немедленно_ забудь, что я сказал.

Эш усмехается с легкой ноткой истерики, и сердце опять начинает стучать изо всех сил.

— Вообще-то, я бы не отказался, — тихо заявляет он и искренне надеется, что Эйджи не заставит его повторять, потому что тогда Эш может совсем переволноваться.

Эйджи не просит его повторить. Он пялится на него своими большими темными глазами какое-то время, а потом идет в ванную и возвращается оттуда с расческой и двумя резинками для волос (Эш понятия не имеет, где он это все нашел).

Эш закусывает губу, чтобы не издать слишком довольный стон, когда Эйджи начинает его причесывать.

— Твои волосы недостаточно длинные, — задумчиво замечает Эйджи, — но боковые косички должны получиться.

Эша абсолютно не заботит, что там выйдет с косичками, до тех пор, пока Эйджи продолжает трогать его волосы.

— Где ты этому научился? — тихо спрашивает он, потому что ему не нравится думать, что Эйджи мог делать это для бывшего парня.

— Мама научила меня, чтобы я мог заплетать сестренке косы, пока она сама не умела, — отвечает Эйджи, и Эш снова счастлив.

У него никогда не было подобного опыта уютной близости с кем-то, и он ощущает тепло и сонливость, накатывающие с каждой минутой, чувствует ласковые прикосновения Эйджи.

Он сидит на кровати в номере отеля, Эйджи нежно заплетает ему волосы, и Эш думает, что ничто в мире не сделает его счастливее.

Хотя нет, есть кое-что.

— Эйджи?

— Хммм?

— Знаешь, раз уж я позволил заплести себе косички, — начинает он беззаботным тоном, — могу я кое о чем тебя попросить в ответ?

Голос Эйджи звучит одновременно смущенно и настороженно.

— Конечно, о чем?

— Спой мне _Country_ _Road_ _,_  — самодовольно просит Эш. — И не спорь. Я слышал, как ты тихонько пел, пока мы смотрели фильм.

— Эш… — у Эйджи срывается голос.

— Пожаааалуйста, — ноет Эш, поворачиваясь, чтобы заглянуть Эйджи в глаза. — Ты можешь меня послушать, когда хочешь, Эйджи. Я тоже хочу послушать, как ты поешь.

Скованность уходит из взгляда Эйджи, он смотрит на Эша и улыбается, почти с нежностью.

— Уговорил. Но предупреждаю, я не очень-то хорош.

Эш поворачивается обратно, чтобы Эйджи мог закончить его заплетать, прикрывает глаза под нежными прикосновениями его рук и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда Эйджи начинает застенчиво петь.

* * *

**ash-lynx**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Эш стоит в ванной у зеркала, на нем удобная пижама. Он выглядит уставшим, но очень довольным. Волосы заплетены в боковые косички.]

Чувствую себя глупо, но он сказал, что я выгляжу мило, так что... (спасибо за прическу  **@okumura.eiji** )

 

_509.256 Likes_

-

 **Nathalie Moraga**  @Natie_ms

Эйджи заплел Эшу волосы перед сном? Эш и Эйджи - самая милая пара в мире?

**506** Retweets  **892** Likes

-

 **chilling adventures of rosie** @rosieswannn

неа сил нет смотреть на это Эшейджи милашество глаза бы мои их не видели

**371** Retweets  **625** Likes

* * *

 

Эш внезапно просыпается посреди ночи. Он не может понять, что его разбудило, и задерживает дыхание, когда понимает.

Он не помнит, как они легли спать после того, как он выложил фото в инстаграмм, но в данный момент Эйджи спит совсем рядом, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Его размеренное дыхание щекочет кожу, и Эш так боится его разбудить, что старается не дышать.

Эйджи ощущается хорошо, _слишком_ хорошо. Нельзя сказать, что Эш совсем уж засранец, но он никогда не любил задерживаться после секса, так что сейчас впервые в своей взрослой жизни он чувствует тепло другого человека в одной постели с ним. 

Волосы Эйджи пахнут чистотой, шампунем Эша, который на Эйджи почему-то пахнет слаще. Лицом он уткнулся Эшу в шею, одна из его ладоней лежит у Эша на груди.

Он думает, может ли Эйджи почувствовать лихорадочное биение его сердца сквозь сон.

Это самый трепетный момент из всего, что когда-либо случалось с Эшем, и он не готов отпустить.

Но он также понимает, что Эйджи вряд ли будет счастлив проснуться в его объятиях, Эйджи дал понять, что Эш может рассчитывать только на его дружбу.

Почти против своей воли, Эш думает о том, должен ли он отодвинуться. Пока он размышляет, Эйджи шевелится и прижимается еще теснее, обнимает его за талию, уткнувшись ему в ключицы своим холодным носом.

 _Я отпущу его прежде, чем он проснется_ , решает Эш, и зарывается лицом в мягкие волосы Эйджи. _Пусть я побуду с ним хотя бы сейчас._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Заметки автора:
> 
> Эш сдержал слово, так что Эйджи никогда не узнал об обнимашках во Флоренции.  
> Юэ Лун и Син провели свидание, медленно танцуя и обнимаясь под расслабляющую музыку, так что Эш себе все напридумывал, а Эйджи зря смущался.


	7. Chapter 7

**shiroqane.t** reblogged from  **sh0rterw0ng**

**dunneamalia**

я действительно большая поклонница эша но меня начинают подбешивать эти их с эйджи намеки и недоговорки. заканчивайте с конспирацией и скажите уже нам правда вы встречаетесь или нет. совсем не круто так дурачить фанатов. эш должен хотя бы просто прояснить для нас ситуацию.

**skirtswithpockets**

Почему… почему у этого бреда так много комментариев? Я так разочарована сейчас, даже слов нет. Вы вообще понимаете, о чем говорите?

  * Эш нам совершенно НИЧЕГО не должен. Да, вы правильно прочитали. Эш ВСЕГДА был добрым и внимательным по отношению к своим поклонникам. Он читал наши письма, на некоторые даже отвечал, иногда даже отправлял небольшие подарки. Эшу всегда было дело до его фанатов. Но он НИХРЕНА не должен нам, когда дело касается его личной жизни.
  * Эш и Эйджи не кидают нам никакие «намеки и недоговорки». Мы все знаем со времен его первого твита, что Эш заинтересован в Эйджи (кто может его винить?? У парня самое симпатичное лицо, что я видела, и он охренительно милый), но кроме этого мы ничего не знаем, начали ли они встречатся или просто дружат, и это НЕ НАШЕ ДЕЛО. Особенно, учитывая то, как поклонники Эша затравили Эйджи Окумуру поначалу.
  * Эшу. всего. 21. год. Если бы вы были такими преданными поклонниками, какими себя считаете, вы бы знали, что парень просто неловкая фасолинка, когда дело доходит до свиданий и т.д.



Отрывок из интервью Эша для _GQ_ от апреля 2016 года:

 **Интервьюэр:** _Эш, мы пока не видели тебя с твоей второй половинкой. Ты считаешь себя романтичным человеком?_

 **Эш Линкс:** _ну, я думаю… наверное? Я невезучий, когда дело доходит до любви. Сейчас у меня никого нет, и вообще еще никогда не было серьезных отношений. Но медиа почему-то нравится изображать меня ловеласом. Может, потому что я признался в том, что  я бисексуален? Если дело в этом – это очень стремно_ (откашливается). _Но да, я предпочитаю считать себя романтиком, и что эта моя черта даст о себе знать, когда я встречу нужного человека._

  * **Видите?** Конечно, наверняка мы не знаем, но Эйджи может быть первым, за кем он всерьез ухаживает. А вы делаете все сложнее в 500 раз.
  * Позвольте Эшу быть влюбленным. Позвольте Эшу самому решить, чем он готов с нами поделиться, а что хочет сохранить в секрете. Оставьте его блять в покое.



_10.458 notes_

#я…я сделаю себе татуировку с этим#ЛУЧШЕ И НЕ СКАЖЕШЬ #эшейджи #обсуждение/

* * *

Париж ощущается как начало конца.

И это просто смехотворно, можно подумать, будто Эйджи собирается его _бросить_ или что-то типа того. Они не достигли такого типа отношений, неважно, как сильно Эш этого хотел, и хочет до сих пор.

Впрочем, не настолько он неблагодарный, чтобы считать те отношения, которые сложились у него с Эйджи, неважными. На самом деле, именно из-за этого ему так тревожно последние дни, потому что он не хочет потерять это. Негромкий голос в его голове, который становится все пронзительнее, напоминает ему, что Париж станет их конечной остановкой. Как только пройдет презентация альбома в Версале, Эйджи вернется в Нью-Йорк, и, скорее всего, они больше не увидятся.

Эш чувствует тошноту каждый раз, когда прислушивается к этому тихому голосу в своей голове.

Он пытается не думать об этом. Это трудно, но он старается.

Во время полета в Париж Эш решает сесть рядом с Эйджи, и, к счастью, никто не отпускает никаких комментариев по этому поводу. Они обсуждают фильмы Ghibli, и Эш ужасно радуется, узнав, что у «Шепота сердца» есть своего рода продолжение под названием «Возвращение кота». Он кивает с энтузиазмом, когда Эйджи застенчиво спрашивает, хочет ли он посмотреть фильм, и затем Эйджи вытаскивает старый, но рабочий айпад.

Экран маловат, так что им приходится сесть очень близко друг к другу, чтобы посмотреть фильм. Эш проводит весь полет, рассеянно следя за сюжетом, окутанный вишневым запахом мягких волос Эйджи.

Он чувствует себя на седьмом небе, метафорически и буквально.

В Италии, благодаря обширным связям Макса, они были избавлены от внимания прессы, но на Францию его связи не распространяются. Выясняется, что в аэропорту их ждет армия прессы. Эш нервно поглядывает на Эйджи, потому что знает, как он не любит папарацци, но Эйджи всего лишь сдержанно спрашивает, может ли он присоединиться к ним в отеле попозже, когда толпа снаружи разойдется. Макс с легкостью соглашается.

Ибе решает на всякий случай остаться с Эйджи, и Эш чувствует неприятный холод, когда они расстаются в аэропорту, всем телом снова желая оказаться рядом с Эйджи.

Он не представляет, как переживет их расставание, если едва справляется сейчас.

Юэ Лун по какой-то причине предпочел выйти к прессе вместе с Сином, а не остаться с Эйджи, что Эш находит странным и, если честно, несколько эгоистичным. Именно поэтому он так обескуражен, когда узнает причину его поведения.

Эш быстро надевает солнцезащитные очки и черную кепку перед тем, как выйти из аэропорта, но, разумеется, стоит ему сделать шаг, вспышки начинают щелкать без остановки. Эш старается не морщиться, когда его забрасывают вопросами, столь популярными последнее время ( _Эш, ты встречаешься с Эйджи Окумурой? Почему он не с тобой сегодня? Некоторые считают ваши отношения пиаром, хочешь прокомментировать? Когда точно выходит твой новый альбом?),_ и сосредоточенно идет к машине.

А потом вопросы внезапно стихают, и Эш хмурится в непонимании. Макс уже нырнул в машину, так что Эш забирается следом за ним, но приоткрывает окно и выглядывает наружу из чистого любопытства. Вот тогда-то у него и отвисает челюсть от увиденного.

Син и Юэ Лун вышли из аэропорта после него. Эш вынужден признать, они похожи на пару со страниц журнала, потому что Син прижимает Юэ к своей широкой груди, а тот обнимает его за талию.

Вспышки начинают сверкать со скоростью молнии, а папарацци выкрикивают новые вопросы.

_Юэ Лун, когда вы начали встречаться?_

_Как вы познакомились?_

_Это была любовь с первого взгляда?_

_Вы возвращаетесь из романтичного отпуска в Италии?_

_Син, ты вообще достаточно взрослый, что встречаться с кем-то?_

Эш громко хмыкает над этим. Очевидно, что хотя сейчас Син настоящий громила, пресса все еще помнит его как ребенка, который проводил много времени со своим кузеном Шортером.

Син сердито открывает рот, чтобы напомнить всем, что _он уже взрослый_ , но не успевает, поскольку Юэ Лун успокаивающе кладет руку ему на грудь и улыбается журналистам.

— Я думаю, на сегодня достаточно, мы оба очень устали. Если позволите…

Они садятся в машину под море всполохов от вспышек. Как только за ними закрывается дверь, улыбка исчезает с лица Юэ Лун, и он устало надувается.

Син смотрит на журналистов сквозь тонированное стекло автомобиля. — Кровососы.

Юэ Лун вздыхает.

— Надеюсь, этого хватит, чтобы они хоть ненадолго оставили Эйджи в покое.

— Подожди, — осторожно говорит Эш, — ты сделал это… ради Эйджи?

— Не зевай, блонди, он мой лучший друг, — сообщает Юэ Лун со скупой улыбкой и поворачивается к Сину, но с гораздо менее самоуверенным видом.

— Прости, что я тебя в это втянул. Наверняка ты…

— Пряничек, — лениво перебивает его Син, поигрывая прядью его волос, — ни о чем не беспокойся.

Юэ Лун розовеет и отворачивается.

 _Ну и ну_ , размышляет Эш. _Интересно, что скажет Шортер._

— Надия визжала без умолку с тех самых пор, как увидела фото в инстаграме Юэ Лун, — первым делом сообщает Шортер своему младшему кузену, как только они встречаются в отеле. Эш и Алекс дружески обнимаются, пока Юэ Лун отходит в сторону созвониться с Эйджи. — И какого черта ты ей не перезваниваешь? Трусишка.

— Потому что я знаю, что она устроит шумиху, — тихо шипит в ответ Син, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы проверить, где Юэ Лун. — Господи, вы же его запугаете.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, — бормочет себе под нос Эш.

— Не неси ерунду, — наставительно вещает Шортер, устроив подбородок на плече Алекса. — Кстати, Надия спрашивала, надо ли оставить место для Юэ Лун за рождественским столом.

Алекс закатывает глаза. — Шортер.

Шортер чмокает его в щеку.

— Что, детка? Она правда спрашивала.

Син открывает рот с выражением ужаса на лице, но тут подходит Юэ Лун и улыбается довольно доброй улыбкой.

— Прошу прощения, надо было позвонить Эйджи.

Он смотрит на Эша в упор.

— Он будет тут минут через двадцать максимум.

Эш кивает и беспокойно проверяет время.

Син набирает воздуху в грудь и пытается улыбнуться, но выходит скорее гримаса.

— Юэ Лун, это мой кузен Шортер и его парень Алекс. Ребята, это Юэ Лун. Он мой…мой…

— Парень, — без заминки продолжает Юэ, не обращая на Сина никакого внимания. Он вежливо пожимает руки Шортеру и Алексу, а затем внимательно оглядывает Шортера.

— Мне не нравится электро-музыка, — простодушно сообщает он, заставляя Сина подавиться, а Шортера вздернуть бровь. — Но вынужден признать, в твоей музыке есть некая магия. Будто я ничего не могу поделать, когда слышу ее в клубах, и тело само начинает танцевать. — Он морщится. — Остальная электро-музыка просто отстой.

— Хмм, — задумчиво тянет Шортер и затем усмехается. — В твоих словах есть смысл.

Эш закатывает глаза и даже не пытается это скрыть.

Они расходятся по комнатам, чтобы отдохнуть после полета, но Эш не идет в спальню. Он заказывает кофе на ресепшен и ждет Эйджи в гостиной своего номера, разглядывая Париж сквозь огромные окна.

Почти невозможно представить, что всего два месяца назад он впервые увидел Эйджи в журнале, и все это безумие началось здесь, в Париже.

Это не чувствуется, как два месяца, даже не чувствуется, как два года.

Такое ощущение, будто Эйджи всегда был частью его жизни. И никогда не должен оставлять его.

Эш борется с подступающей тошнотой тревожности и яростно стискивает зубы. _Прекрати. Перестань._

Ему просто нужно надеяться. Цепляться за надежду.

Кто-то легко стучит в дверь, и по одной этой деликатности Эш узнает Эйджи. Он как раз успевает взять себя в руки, прежде чем дверь открывается, и Эйджи заходит, уставший, но такой красивый.

— Привет, Эш.

Эш даже не замечает, как начинает улыбаться.

— Привет. Тебя никто не беспокоил?

— Нет, Ибе-сан со всем разобрался.

Эйджи забавно зевает и пытается потянуться стоя, а потом замечает кружку Эша и вспыхивает радостью.

— Ооо, кофе!

Не произнеся больше ни слова, он обхватывает кружку своими маленькими ладонями и делает большой глоток. У Эша екает сердце от этого простого уютного жеста, но он ничего не говорит.

Они вместе молча смотрят на Париж, и Эшу так хорошо, что тошнота постепенно исчезает. В том и числе и поэтому ему так нравится быть с Эйджи – можно не заполнять тишину бессмысленными словами, а просто быть вместе.

Тем не менее, Эш должен задать ему важный вопрос, так что он решается нарушить тишину.

— Эйджи? – медленно произносит он.

— Хммм?

\- Я хочу пойти покататься на коньках.

Голос Эйджи почему-то звучит так, будто он готов заплакать.

— Что, прямо сейчас?

Эш не удерживается от громкого смешка и потом хохочет.

— Нет, глупый, — с нежностью отвечает Эш. — Не сегодня. После того, как отдохнем.

— О, — облегченно выдыхает Эйджи и снова отпивает кофе из кружки Эша. — Конечно. Есть какая-то особая причина?

— Во-первых, я не умею кататься и хочу, чтобы ты научил меня основам, — категорично сообщает Эш.

Эйджи усмехается, преисполнившись самодовольства.

— Думаю, с этим я смогу тебе помочь. А во-вторых?

Эш глубоко вдыхает, чтобы не сделать что-нибудь глупое. Например, прижаться ближе и поцеловать его самодовольную мордашку.

-—Ты же знаешь, что команда и Ибе используют съемки с наших прогулок по Италии?

— Да? — спрашивает Эйджи, который выглядит теперь несколько растерянным. — Это же…любительская съемка.

— Тем и хороша, — согласно кивает Эш, — потому что я хочу включить эти записи в видеоклип. Для песни с альбома «Рыбка-бананка».

— Ты серьезно? — выпаливает Эйджи, изумленно распахнув свои красивые темные глаза. — Но почему?

 _Потому что это путешествие лучше всего, что произошло со мной за годы_ , хочет сказать Эш. _Потому что я хочу запомнить. Потому что я хочу сохранить то, что могу, даже если ты скоро оставишь меня._

— Да просто, — сквозь зубы говорит Эш, — я увидел некоторые записи, и они такие искренние и ностальгические. Отлично подходит для _Three O’Clock._

Эйджи издает радостный возглас и подпрыгивает на месте от энтузиазма, и он милый, _милый_ , Эш забывает, что ему нужно дышать.

— Мы снимем видео для _Three O’Clock._? Я не могу поверить!

Эшу требуется целая минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями, но когда начинает говорить, то все равно заикается и краснеет.

— Ага, — он смущенно потирает шею. — Я подумал, что видео с катанием на коньках пригодится, прежде, чем мы начнем монтаж, и потом выпустим это как сюрприз для всех.

— Это отличная идея! Жду не дождусь.

Искренность в голосе Эйджи согревает Эша изнутри. Он позволяет себе посмотреть подольше на его красивое и безмятежное лицо.

— Да, — ласково шепчет он. — Да, я тоже.

* * *

— Ок, но почему я тоже должен быть в клипе?

Эйджи отрывает взгляд от косы, в которую заплетает волосы Юэ Лун, и осторожно смотрит в зеркало перед ними, чтобы определить настроение друга, но Юэ Лун не выглядит раздраженным, просто любопытным, так что Эйджи расслабляется.

— Потому что ты есть в съемке из Италии, — поясняет он, аккуратно соединяя косы. — А что, ты против?

— Неа, все в порядке, — умиротворенно отвечает Юэ. — Но почему надо именно кататься на коньках?

— Это важно в контексте песни, — Эйджи прочищает горло. —  _It's three o'clock, the sea is frozen from cold [Т_ _ри часа бьет, море превратилось в лед]._

— О. Понятно. Ну ладно, я думаю, мы с Сином повеселимся.

Эйджи не произносит ни слова, но Юэ замечает его хитрую усмешку в зеркале и не глядя щипает его за бедро.

— Ауч! Я же ничего не сказал, ты, злобная бестия.

— А я вижу по глазам, — кисло отвечает Юэ Лун и слегка вздыхает. — Ты думаешь, что мы слишком торопимся?

Эйджи мотает головой в ответ.

— Я думаю, что с вами все нормально. Син кажется отличным парнем, и он явно делает тебя счастливым. Только это сейчас и имеет значение.

Юэ чуть кивает, и Эйджи продолжает заплетать его волосы, укладывая их короной вокруг головы, негромко мыча песенку себе под нос. Он чувствует, что Юэ хочет ему что-то сказать, но не знает, как начать, так что Эйджи терпеливо ждет.

— Эйджи, — шепотом начинает Юэ Лун, когда Эйджи собирается фиксировать прическу, — я собираюсь порвать с моим нынешним агентством.

Руки Эйджи замирают на мгновение, но потом он осторожно заканчивает с волосами, и опускается на колени рядом с другом. — Правда?

— Да, я… мы с Сином это обсудили, и он… поддержал меня.

Ноздри Юэ гневно раздуваются.

— Я устал, что они подписывают меня на каждую работу, которую мне предлагают. Я устал. Я ухожу.

Эйджи прикрывает рот ладонью и счастливо вздыхает.

 — Юэ. Я так тобой горжусь.

Его друг, тем не менее, выглядит напряженным.

— Значит, ты на меня не сердишься?

— С чего бы мне на тебя сердиться? – удивленно восклицает Эйджи. — Я тебе годами говорил от них уйти!

— Вот именно!  — нервно говорит Юэ Лун. — Ты целую вечность меня убеждал, а тут появился этот горячий чувак, сказал мне то же самое, и я такой сразу согласился? Ну неужели тебя это не злит?

Эйджи смотрит на него с обескураженным видом, но потом мягко смеется.

— Юэ, я не злюсь, — мягко говорит он, и лицо Юэ расслабляется. — Я очень рад. И мы оба знаем, что ты не решил это за одну ночь. Наверняка ты обдумывал все довольно долго, и я счастлив, что Син помог тебе набраться смелости для действий.

Юэ Лун долго смотрит на него с растроганным видом и потом роняет голову на плечо Эйджи. — Чертов свет моей жизни.

Эйджи хихикает и обнимает его в ответ.

— Раз уж зашла речь, — мурлычет Юэ, когда они размыкают объятия, — когда уже вы с блонди начнете официально встречаться?

Эйджи громко стонет. — Об этом речь не заходила.

— Да ну в самом деле! — раздраженно бросает Юэ и начинает тараторить, — я обзавелся новым парнем и, вероятно, проведу Рождество с ним и его семьей, тогда как вы, тупые сучки, без конца флиртуете и так и не поговорили о своих чувствах, хотя ведете себя как парочка. Какого черта? Чего вы ждете?

— Я не знаю, — вздыхает Эйджи, беспокойно запуская пальцы в свои волосы, — наверное, мы были слишком заняты работой над альбомом.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Я собираюсь сказать Эшу.

— Наконец-то!

— Но после того, как он вернется из тура.

— Что? — бесцеремонно переспрашивает Юэ. — Ты же не всерьез, Эйджи.

— Я абсолютно серьезно, — парирует Эйджи. — Я слышал, как Макс настаивал, что Эшу нужно немедленно ехать в тур сразу после выхода альбома. Не хочу его отвлекать, он должен сосредоточиться. Потом он вернется в Нью-Йорк, тогда я и скажу ему о своих чувствах… если он вообще все еще захочет со мной видеться к тому моменту.

— Он будет последним дураком, если не захочет. Даже глупее, чем я его считаю, — злобно бормочет Юэ Лун. — И вообще, если он тебя обидит, я ему горло вырву своими собственными зубами.

— Спасибо, змейка, — воркует Эйджи, вставая, и целует Юэ в лоб. — А теперь пойдем.

Со дня их приезда в Париже похолодало. Эйджи не удивится, если через несколько недель пойдет снег, но сегодня солнце слабо пробивается сквозь облака.

Каток, который они выбрали, обычно открыт для всех желающих, но сегодня они арендовали его для съемок, так что на катке либо ребята из команды Макса, либо люди из Allure. Джессика и Майкл прибыли в Париж два дня назад, и сейчас Джесс вместе с Максом учат Майкла стоять на коньках. Эйджи какое-то время наблюдает за ними и улыбается, но затем поворачивает голову, замечает Эша и теряет интерес ко всем остальным.

Эш маячит у бортика с выражением крайней неуверенности на лице. На нем белые плюшевые наушники, защищающие уши от холода, и Эйджи просто не может справиться с тем, насколько он очарователен. На нем также кремовый свитер и черные брюки, и он неплохо держит равновесие.

Воплощение красоты. Эш воплощение красоты.

Эйджи медленно подъезжает к Эшу, и тот поднимает голову и улыбается при виде его. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но поскальзывается. К счастью, Эйджи очень близко, так что успевает поймать Эша.

— Упс, осторожнее.

— Я начинаю думать, что это была очень плохая идея, — сконфуженно шипит пунцовый Эш. — Я просто опозорюсь у всех на глазах, падая каждые две секунды.

— Ничего подобного не случится, — ободряет Эйджи и подмигивает ему. Эш розовеет от холода еще сильнее. — Я с тобой. Уверен, ты отлично справишься.

И он справляется, совершенно определенно. Эйджи начинает казаться, что нет ничего, с чем бы Эш не справился, стоит ему захотеть. Следуя подробным инструкциям Эйджи о том, как правильно балансировать, Эш быстро все схватывает, и, как только перестает напрягаться, не может удержаться от радостного хихиканья.

— Могу я кое-что попробовать? — нежно спрашивает Эйджи, чувствуя порхание бабочек в животе от блаженного выражения радости на лице Эша.

Эш смущенно улыбается, но кивает. — Давай.

Эйджи осторожно, но крепко хватает Эша за запястья, создавая дистанцию между ними, и начинает кружить их. Эш издает испуганный писк и вцепляется в него изо всех сил, но быстро понимает, что у Эйджи все под контролем, и просто солнечно смеется.

Когда они останавливаются перевести дыхание, Эш наклоняется вперед, чтобы опереться на Эйджи, и звучит запыхавшимся от смеха и веселья.

— Это сущее безумие, но мне понравилось, — выдыхает он. — Спасибо тебе, Эйджи.

Эйджи прикрывает глаза.

— Не за что, — говорит он, в конце концов. — Что угодно для тебя.

* * *

 **Ash Lynx**  ✓ @ash-lynx

сюрприз #THREEOCLOCK видео с альбома «Рыбка-бананка» доступен по ссылке [www.youtube.com/watch?v](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v)...

 **193.126** Retweets  **556.762** Likes

_ Show replies _

**Dawn waits for Banana Fish**  @dawnsummers

ЧТО ПРОСТИТЕ?????

 **lance @ fuckin’ midterms**  @yourboyblue.l

ТЫ ВООБЩЕ СЛЫШАЛ ПРО ТАКУЮ ВЕЩЬ КАК ПРОМО ЭШ? КАК ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ СБРАСЫВАТЬ НА НАС ТАКУЮ БОМБУ

 **m i n n i e** @msrhw

я показал этот твит моему лучшему другу и он вырубился посреди класса RIP

-

 **GO STREAM THREE O C’CLOCK HOES** @sinanisome

"You're always beautiful.

As for me, every drink I have

Becomes another wound on me." [1]

#ThreeOClock

**4021** Retweets  **19.823** Likes

-

 **liz @ THREE OCLOCK** @elisabethvogler

Я… у меня нет слов сейчас. Ребята, видео Three O’Clock это почти 4 минуты любовного письма Эша к Эйджи

**1458** Retweets  **5924** Likes

_ Show replies _

**MARIAN C.** @mariancr_

ты хоть размялась прежде чем сделать такую натяжку дорогуша?? юэ лун, син, ибе, да блять даже джессика все они были в этом видео. эш им тоже послал любовное письмо?

 **kelis @ ash and eiji are in love…** @theredbunnie

«Натяжку». Золотко ты досмотрела видео до конца? ^.^ Да, там была куча народу, но Эйджи был на экране 75% времени. Эйджи и Эш катаются на коньках, Эйджи ест мороженое на станции, Эйджи в музее… это же надо так глубоко погрузиться в отрицание это попросту вредно ребята

-

 **Charlotte @ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** @charliedelrey_

АРНЫДЫДИХЗХЫ Я НЕНАВИЖУ ЭТУ СУЧКУ!!

> **Ash Lynx**  ✓ @ash-lynx
> 
> кстати. #BANANAFISH альбом выходит в воскресенье, оставайтесь на связи. :’)
> 
> **5007** Retweets  **11.238** Likes

* * *

Прием по случаю выхода альбома проходит в Версале, потому что все должно быть супергламурно, если твой менеджер Макс Лобо.

Эш знает, причина кроется еще и в том, что Макс хочет показать миру - они могут позволить себе Версаль. Три года назад, когда Эш ворвался в мир музыки с «Глазами Ангела», многие критики и продюсеры называли его временной диковинкой, которую мир забудет очень быстро.

Так что премьера в Версале, одном из самых дорогих мест на планете, это определенно демонстрация силы, и Эш старается не слишком жаловаться.

Но видеть повсюду свое лицо все еще ужасно странно. Эш не уверен, что вообще когда-то привыкнет.

За всю ночь Эш не может урвать ни минуты покоя, так как ему постоянно приходится общаться с продюсерами, другими музыкантами, актерами, моделями и массой других людей. Но все же он старается следить за местоположением Эйджи и поглядывает на него украдкой между беседами.

Эйджи сегодня похож на снежного ангела в своем элегантном черном с белым костюме, с зачесанными назад волосами. Он всегда великолепен, но сегодня оторвать от него взгляд еще сложнее.

Эшу нестерпимо хочется подойти к нему и хвалить его работу над альбомом всем, кто захочет послушать, но вместо этого приходится общаться с кучей случайных людей.  

Сегодня смотреть на Эйджи почти больно во всех смыслах.

Эшу наконец удается отделаться от собеседников, и он направляется в сторону Эйджи, но кто-то ловит его за руку и утаскивает за занавеску. Эш готовится наорать на своего похитителя, но это Макс. Что поразительно, потому что последнее время никто не в состоянии оттащить его от Джесс и Майкла, с тех пор, как они воссоединились в Париже.

— Что…? — спрашивает Эш в непонимании.

Макс глубоко вздыхает, лицо сморщивается в болезненной гримасе.

— Не думаю, что есть легкий способ сказать это, так что я просто быстро сорву пластырь.

Холодный пот стекает по шее и спине Эша.

 — Тебе надо ехать в тур, Эш. Как можно быстрее.

Эш приоткрывает рот в потрясении, а его руки начинают дрожать. — Я…

— Мы это обсуждали, Эш, — ласково, очень ласково говорит Макс. — Говорили об этом в начале работы над альбомом. Подписали контракт. Это была твоя идея.

У Эша пересыхает в горле. — Но это было до того, как…

_До того, как я встретил Эйджи. До того, как он стал важной и незаменимой частью моей жизни._

Макс смотрит на него с жалостью.

— Эш, я не говорю, что ты должен забыть об Эйджи. Но вам надо поговорить о том, кто вы друг для друга. Поверь мне, это к лучшему.

Эш остается один в состоянии паники.

Он вежливо отказывается от общения со всеми, кто пытается с ним заговорить, и медленно идет в сторону Эйджи.

Подобно магниту, Эйджи ощущает его присутствие и отворачивается от своего собеседника, чтобы ослепительно ему улыбнуться. Одурев от собственной смелости, Эш мягко кладет ладонь на спину Эйджи, чтобы ощутить его тепло.

Несмотря на свой внутренний кризис, Эш чувствует гордость за Эйджи, когда замечает, что тот разговаривает с очень влиятельным кинопродюсером.

— О, а вот звезда этой ночи! — произносит Роберт Вайтман с доброй улыбкой. Эш симпатизирует ему больше, чем остальным, потому что Роберт не рассыпается в пустых комплиментах. — Или правильнее было бы сказать, одна из звезд? Как я говорил дорогому Эйджи, он отлично поработал над фотографиями в вашем альбоме. Сегодня он сияет сам по себе.

Эйджи краснеет до корней волос, пока Эш горделиво поглаживает его по спине. — Мистер Вайтман слишком добр.

— Вовсе нет, — твердо говорит Эш. — Ни с кем другим я бы не хотел работать над этим альбомом.

— И то правда, сынок, — комментирует Роберт, набрав полный рот шампанского. — Итак, мистер Окумура…каковы ваши дальнейшие планы?

— О, я сразу же возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, — отвечает Эйджи без промедления.

Комната начинает стремительно вращаться вокруг Эша, и воздуха начинает не хватать, а его руки цепенеют и ощущаются как камни.

Роберт хмыкает.

— Я так понимаю, вы скучали по дому?

— Очень. И мне пора возвращаться к моей работе в _Allure_ _._

— Скажите, мистер Окумура, было бы вам интересно поработать над…

— Прошу прощения, — громко вклинивается Эш, заставляя Эйджи и Роберта удивленно на него оглянуться. — Кажется, у меня небольшой приступ клаустрофобии. Я пойду прогуляюсь.

— Конечно, конечно, — Роберт тепло улыбается и кивает.

Эйджи открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Эш стремительно отворачивается, практически сбегая из комнаты.

Он знал, конечно, что Эйджи вернется в Нью-Йорк, но слышать это от него, с такой уверенной интонацией, было слишком тяжело. Он четко знает, в каком направлении идет его жизнь, пока Эш не может увидеть свое будущее. Слышать это от самого Эйджи оказалось куда более опустошающим.

Тошнота в этот раз самая сильная из всех, что он испытал из-за своей тревожности и страха потерять Эйджи, и Эш всерьез боится, что его вырвет. Он осторожно присаживается на скамейку, чувствуя, как дыхание становится все более прерывистым.

_Эйджи покидает меня, Эйджи покидает меня, Эйджи покидает меня…_

— Эш!

Насколько же он безнадежен, если голос Эйджи утешает его лучше всего, когда Эш в отчаянии как раз из-за самого Эйджи? Он закрывает глаза, ощущая, как Эйджи садится рядом с ним и начинает успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине круговыми движениями своей небольшой ладошкой.

— Что случилось, тебе нехорошо?

Эш заставляет себя открыть глаза, и сразу чувствует себя куда спокойнее, встретившись взглядом с темными взволнованными глазами Эйджи.

— Я в порядке, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Просто почувствовал себя оглушенным и захотел подышать.

Эйджи понимающе кивает, и они довольно долго сидят молча на скамейке, но Эш знает, что должен нарушить тишину.

Макс прав. Ему пора сорвать пластырь.

— Эйджи, — легко говорит он, — прогуляешься со мной?

Эйджи тут же поднимается на ноги. — Конечно.

Их шаги почти не слышны на фоне шума, долетающего от дворца, чем дальше они отходят, тем глуше становится музыка. Эш знает, что если не начнет говорить сейчас, то никогда не сможет этого сделать.

— Значит, — начинает он, его голос звучит так беспомощно посреди этой ясной ночи, — ты возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк?

Эйджи поворачивается к нему с умиротворенным лицом.

— Да, — отвечает он в той же мягкой и отзывчивой манере. — А ты начинаешь тур с альбомом? Боже, звучит утомительно. Кто знает, когда ты вернешься…

И в этот момент что-то ломается внутри Эша, он понимает, что Эйджи пытается сказать.

— Да, — отвечает он, смиряясь. — Вероятно, мы теперь долго не увидимся.

Нечитаемое выражение мелькает в глазах Эйджи, но Эш не позволяет себе отвлечься.

— Думаю, я начну с Европы, раз мы уже тут и снимали тут столько локаций, — продолжает он сосредоточенно, и каждое слово отдается болью внутри. — Так что да, кто знает, когда мы теперь увидимся… — он делает глубокий вдох. — Но я никогда не забуду, как хорошо ты поработал над фотографиями, Эйджи. Работать с тобой было привил…

Резкий смешок Эйджи прерывает его речь, и Эш поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него в изумлении.

Он любит смех Эйджи. Все виды его смеха: смех с придыханием, когда он смущен; щекочущий смех, когда он находит что-то забавным; шелковистый смех, который всегда появляется у него рядом с Эшем.

Но сейчас смех Эйджи звучит иначе - колючим, немелодичным, незнакомым.

— Ух ты, Эш, — восхищенно шепчет Эйджи, и Эш замирает в ужасе, когда замечает слезы в его глазах. — Наверное, никто в целом мире не смог бы сказать «я больше не хочу тебя видеть» так изящно, как ты. Они должны дать тебе премию или что-то типа того.

Эша начинает трясти от шока. — Извини?

— Я понял, Эш, — выплевывает Эйджи, его голос дрожит от ярости и становится громче с каждым словом. Слезы начинают течь из глаз, и Эйджи яростно вытирает их. — Скорее всего, я оказался не таким симпатичным, как выглядел в той рекламе. Или моя индивидуальность не совсем то, на что ты надеялся. Ты не должен искать окольные пути, чтобы сказать мне это.

В ушах начинает звенеть, потому что это все просто не может быть реальностью, он не может в самом деле слышать эти ужасные и абсурдные вещи.

— Ты не… — с трудом выдавливает из себя Эш, — ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Да неужели? — с издевкой спрашивает Эйджи, слезы снова расчерчивают его щеки. — Ты ведь не хочешь меня больше видеть. Но я рад, что хотя бы фотографии тебе понравились.

Он горько усмехается.

— Хотя знаешь, нечестно тебя в чем-то обвинять. Я должен был знать, что все закончится именно так, еще в тот первый раз на террасе Джессики, когда ты не пригласил меня на свидание. Я должен был понять, что ты разочарован.

Тут что-то щелкает внутри, и Эш не помнит, чтобы когда-то в жизни так быстро выходил из себя.

— Что ты говоришь? — шипит он с яростью, — Это ты совершенно очевидно не хотел, чтобы я тебя куда-то приглашал!

Эйджи распахивает глаза и застывает на месте, приоткрыв рот.

— Что?

Напряжение между ними так осязаемо, что его можно резать ножом. Эш сглатывает, его дыхание звучит слишком свистящим во внезапной тишине.

— Ты, ты сказал… — отчаянно произносит Эш, — я хотел тебя хотел пригласить тебя на свидание как только тебя увидел но ты сказал _я готов оставить это все позади_ и я понял, что ты хотел, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, Эйджи. Но я не мог уйти с твоей орбиты, прости меня, но я не смог, и сейчас мне так страшно, что я больше тебя не увижу, но разве… разве это не, чего ты хочешь?

 — Нет, — выдавливает Эйджи в ответ, изо всех сил мотая головой. — Нет, я этого совсем не хочу. Эш, я подразумевал, что готов забыть поведение твоих поклонников и сосредоточиться на хороших вещах. Мне в голову не приходило, что ты мог понять это как-то иначе.

Эш вздрагивает всем телом, потому что, кажется, он _ебучий придурок_.

— Ты… ты нравишься мне сильнее, чем я могу выразить словами, и я хотел подождать, пока ты вернешься из тура, чтобы не отвлекать тебя, но ты начал говорить о том, что мы больше не увидимся, и… — Эйджи издает беспомощный звук. — Эш, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Эш открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но никакие слова не получаются, так что он совершает единственную правильную вещь и бросается в объятия Эйджи.

Эйджи ловит его, конечно же, он его ловит, и только вдохнув вишневый аромат его волос, Эш приходит в себя и начинает говорить.

— Да, да, миллион раз да. Мне так жаль, что я идиот, Эйджи, ты не представляешь, я чуть не сошел с ума, думал, что потеряю тебя…

Эйджи прерывает его паникующее бормотание, встает на носочки и легко целует его.

Что-то теплое и нежное оживает у Эша внутри, растапливая тяжесть, которую он ощущал внутри долгое время. Целовать Эйджи слаще, чем он представлял, и он целует его так отчаянно, как пьет воду человек, измученный долгой жаждой в пустыне.

— Прости, что я был таким недоразумением, Эйджи, — шепчет он, когда они отрываются друг друга, — ты заслуживаешь самое лучшее. Клянусь, я сделаю тебя счастливее всех.

Эйджи шутливо смеется, роняя слезы счастья, которые Эш сцеловывает с его лица.

— Ты уже делаешь, Эш.

Эш зарывается лицом в его мягкие черные волосы.

— Можно…можем мы пока никому не говорить, что встречаемся? — молит он шепотом. — Я пока не хочу делиться тобой.

— Да, — шепчет Эйджи в ответ, целуя его шею. — Все, что ты хочешь. В конце концов, у нас есть все время в мире.

* * *

**ash-lynx**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Эйджи прислонился спиной к груди Эша, который обнимает его. Фото - селфи на кухне у стола, перед ними тарелки с завтраком. Засосы очень заметны на обоих.]

апдейт: как видите, он любит скрэмбл #boyfriend @okumura.eiji

_2.417.823 Likes_

-

 **Fereael *The Cloakery***  @Fereael

ЭТА СУЧКА (Я) ТЕПЕРЬ МОЖЕТ УМЕРЕТЬ СПОКОЙНО ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЭШ И ЭЙДЖИ ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ВСТРЕЧАЮТСЯ

**5378** Retweets  **10.067** Likes

-

 **lai de murphy**  @OrionOnceAgain

Эш: *отправляется в тур*

Эйджи: *возвращается в Нью-Йорк*

хейтеры: ВИДИТЕ мы же говорили они притворялись ради продвижения альбома :/ как же жестко вас обвели :/

Эш и Эйджи: ВООБЩЕ-ТО,,,,,

 **12.034** Retweets  **45.228** Likes

_ Show replies _

**ginny @ CANON ASHEIJI**  @g.blonderedhead

АМИНЬ. Эти люди только и делали что говорили как Эш бросил Эйджи сразу после премьеры и уехал в тур, ну вот теперь он вернулся и первым же делом запостил фото после утреннего секса и завтрака, бгг. Карма - прекрасная штука!

 **lai de murphy** @OrionOnceAgain

Событие века.

-

 **ASH AND EIJI ARE DATING**  @lolassshibumi

вот честно эш и эйджи влюблены и встречаются? мы знали! счастливы ли мы за них? КОНЕЧНОРАРАРАРРПР

**9286** Retweets **34.671** Likes

-

 **Beatrice @ #Asheiji & #BananaFish **@mademoisellebea

Эш Линкс и Эйджи Окумура такая современная романтическая история... возжелать кого-то из журнала и попросит помощи в Твиттере? Просто легендарно. Они должны быть в книгах по истории.

 **25.789** Retweets  **102.335** Likes

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]  
> Ты всегда прекрасен.  
> И каждый следующий глоток  
> Становится моей новой раной.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**4 ГОДА СПУСТЯ**

* * *

 

**shorterwong**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: двое мужчин держатся за руки за столом красного дерева. Рядом стоят изящные бокалы с вином. На обоих заметны помолвочные кольца.]

Он сказал «да». :’)

_2.315.447 Likes_

_ See 405256 comments _

-

 **Lais** @wongs.lais

ДААААААА НАПИШИТЕ ТЫЩУ СТАТЕЙ О МОИХ ЛЮБИМЫХ МАЛЬЧИКАХ

> **ELLE Magazine (US)**  ✓ @ELLEmagazine
> 
> ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ! Обладатель «Грэмми», диджей-продюссер Шортер Вонг (27 лет) и его постоянный партнер, кинематографист Алекс Мадден (27 лет) официально сообщили о помолвке! Посмотрите подборку их лучших фото за 7 лет отношений…

**6624** Retweets  **25.679** Likes

_ Show replies _

**beren @ married shoralex!** @purplepinkrain_

Прочла про «7 лет отношений» и реально расплакалась, их любовь слишком прекрасна для этого мира…

 **Lais**  @wongs.lais

Я ЗНААААЮ???!!! я даже сразу вспомнила интервью, в котором Шортер застенчиво признался, что они с Алексом встречаются, время блять пролетает просто (также отчаянно надеюсь на схожее развитие событий для эшейджи)

-

 **Sing Soo-Ling**  ✓ @soo-ling.s

ОФИГЕТЬ РЕБЯТА даже не знаю, похоже, что Шортер каким-то образом убедил Алекса выйти за него! (господь, надеюсь, он не держит Алекса в заложниках. :// ) Так что, да, поздравляю. Наверное.

 **106.445** Retweets  **784.106** Likes

_ Show replies _

**shorter wong**  ✓ @ShorterWong

син я тоже 24/7 совершенно обескуражен тем что красавчик юэ лун все еще встречается с такой уродливой задницей как ты но я же не хожу вокруг и не удивляюсь вслух??? Короче спасибо и мой сногсшибательный жених передает привет

 **The Dragon Boy**  ✓ @leeyutlung

знаешь как люди говорят шортер… любовь слепа. может он и уродливая сучка, но он МОЯ уродливая сучка. кстати поздравляю.

 **Sing Soo-Ling** ✓ @soo-ling.s

ВОУ

-

 **Ash Lynx**  ✓ @ash-lynx

не понимаю. зачем вообще жениться если у вас будет ЗИМНЯЯ свадьба???

 **18.231** Retweets  **45.212** Likes

-

 **Eiji Okumura**  ✓ @okumura.eiji

Я отобрал у него телефон, так что ты теперь в безопасности.

> **shorter wong**  ✓ @ShorterWong
> 
> эш продолжает выносить мне мозг из-за того, что мы хотим зимнюю свадьбу… оставь меня в покое фрик. **@okumura.eiji** пожалуйста уйми своего мужчину

**20.313** Retweets  **58.251** Likes

_ Show replies _

**WINTER WEDDINGS ARE VALID** @WongMaddenFans

Благодарим за службу, мистер Окумура. Мы очень ценим твое участие.

 

* * *

 

 

Завывания ветра за окном хорошо сочетаются с потрескиванием огня в камине, но Эш сосредотачивается на уверенном сердцебиении Эйджи, пока лежит у своего парня на груди.

На квартире с камином настоял именно Эйджи, когда три года назад они решили жить вместе и подыскивали жилье. Эш хотел для своего бесценного бойфренда только лучшее, поэтому согласился сразу же, тем более, что доверял вкусу Эйджи больше, чем своему. Так что Эйджи выбрал им квартиру по собственным параметрам (единственным пожеланием Эша была терраса на крыше, чтобы они могли обниматься и смотреть на звезды, и Эш счастливчик, потому что Эйджи нашел идеальную квартиру с идеальной террасой). И приходится признать, Эш последнее время наслаждается камином больше, чем Эйджи. Особенно когда ему удается полежать у Эйджи на коленях, пока тот читает книжку.

Эш любит их камин. Эш любит их квартиру. Эш любит Эйджи.

Он приподнимает голову с его груди и устраивает подбородок на уровне его сердца, разглядывая его с надутым видом. Увы, за 4 года отношений Эйджи многое узнал о нем, так что он не смотрит на него, а продолжает читать.

— Эйджи?

— Что?

— Ты забрал у меня телефон, — ноет Эш. — Ты такой злой.

Эйджи хладнокровно переворачивает страницу.

— Ты приставал к Шортеру, Эш. Это некрасиво.

— И я продолжу это делать, как только получу обратно мой телефон. Отдай, пожалуйста, — капризничает Эш, пытаясь примоститься поближе к Эйджи. — А если не отдашь, я тебя больше никогда не поцелую.

— Не поцелуешь?

— Именно так, — угрожает Эш. — И никаких обнимашек тоже.

Вот теперь едва заметная улыбка появляется на лице Эйджи, и он смотрит на Эша своими ласковыми темными глазами. Он бережно откладывает в сторону «Историю с кладбищем» и жадно обнимает Эша за талию, притискивая к себе еще ближе, отчего Эш удовлетворенно хмыкает.

— Хмм, так не пойдет, — воркует Эйджи, ласково притираясь лицом к его шее. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу жить без твоих объятий. Мне будет так холодно.

Эш ощущает себя так тепло и хорошо, словно он только что выпил большую чашку горячего шоколада.

— В таком случае, хорошо, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы тебя согреть.

— Всегда? — шепотом переспрашивает Эйджи, покрывая шею Эша дразнящими поцелуями. — Ты обещаешь?

— Конечно, глупый, — смеется Эш, поворачивая голову, чтобы поймать губы Эйджи своими. — На свете нет места лучше, чем рядом с тобой.

Несколько минут они наслаждаются ленивыми и неторопливыми поцелуями, а потом Эш снова укладывается головой на грудь Эйджи и сонно зевает. Он невольно вздрагивает, когда особенно свирепый порыв ветра налегает на их окна, и Эйджи успокаивающе гладит его по спине.

— Слышишь? – жалуется Эш. — А вдруг внезапный шторм начнется прямо посреди свадьбы Шортера и Алекса? Все набрасываются на меня, а я ведь говорю правду. Неужели им так уж необходимо жениться в Альпах?

Эйджи терпеливо вздыхает.

— Они встретились там, Эш. И свадьба посреди заснеженных гор не такая уж плохая идея. Похоже на зимнюю сказку.

Сердце Эша начинает учащенно биться на этих словах, но он старается не подавать виду.

— Да? Тебе нравится идея зимней свадьбы?

Эйджи слегка пожимает плечами.

— Ну, для них это имеет особое значение.

 _Не помогаешь, зайчонок_ , угрюмо думает Эш, _совсем не помогаешь_.

Конечно, это довольно жалко гадать, какую свадьбу хочет Эйджи, учитывая, что Эш еще даже не сделал ему предложение. Что _совершенно точно жалко_ , так это тот факт, что Шортер купил кольцо для Алекса уже после того, как Эш нашел кольцо для Эйджи, но Шортер в итог женится раньше него. И Эш все еще обдумывает способы сделать предложение.

«Не существует никакого _идеального предложения_ , чувак. Просто спроси его уже», снисходительно говорил ему Шортер много раз, но Шортер ебучий лицемер, потому что он для предложения руки и сердца увез Алекса в Швейцарию и забронировал для них ту самую комнату, в которой они впервые провели вместе ночь (Эш не хотел знать таких деталей, но Шортера это никогда не заботило), и все это определенно является _идеальным предложением_ , так что Эш ему не верит.

Эш успел передумать обо всех клише. Предложение за ужином отпадает, потому что Эйджи как-то упомянул, что публичные предложения ему не нравятся, в такой ситуации ты как будто бы обязан сказать «да» (Эш не думает, что Эйджи откажет ему, но все равно не хочет заставлять его чувствовать дискомфорт). Предложение во время романтического отпуска кажется более приемлемой опцией, но в этом нет ничего _особенного_ , так как они часто ездят вместе в поездки из-за концертов Эша, для них это рутина.

Эш боится, что пока он найдет верную идею, у них обоих не останется зубов.

— Почему ты так недоволен зимней свадьбой? — дразнит его Эйджи. — Беспокоишься, что замерзнешь, преданно стоя рядом с женихом, как положено шаферу?

Эш фыркает ему в щеку, заставляя Эйджи маниакально захихикать. — Именно. Ты угадал.

— Ясно, — задумчиво урчит Эйджи, пропуская сквозь пальцы золотистые пряди волос Эша. Тот чувствует, как все тело вспыхивает желанием. Губы Эйджи складываются в улыбку. 

— Полагаю, мне надо постараться, чтобы тебе было тепло весь день.

— Да? — шепчет Эш прямо в его улыбающийся рот, — и как ты собираешься этого добиться?

Улыбка Эйджи становится ужасно коварной, и он ловко переворачивает их одним быстрым и мягким движением.

— У меня есть идея…

 

* * *

 

 

— Свадьбы меня страшно раздражают, — неожиданно сообщает Юэ Лун.

Нахмурившись, Эйджи поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на друга и удостовериться, что ему не померещилось услышанное. Но под толстым слоем зеленой маски лицо Юэ Лун действительно выглядит недовольным.

— Не понимаю, — недоуменно говорит Эйджи, — это ведь даже не твоя свадьба.

— Именно, — кивает Юэ Лун, — а так как я, безусловно, скромный человек, я должен постараться выглядеть менее гламурно, чем люди, которые на самом деле женятся. Это так тяжело, Эйджи. Я не могу перестать быть красивым.

Эйджи так сильно закатывает глаза, что становится больно.

— Я уверен, ты справишься, Юэ.

Уже довольно поздно, учитывая, что завтра они приглашены на свадьбу и должны успеть выспаться и набраться сил для всей грядущей неразберихи, но Юэ Лун настоял, чтобы они попробовали особую маску, которую предлагает отель, и Эйджи никогда не умел ему отказывать.

— Итак, — Эйджи отпивает из бокала и счастливо вздыхает, — удалось ли тебе поучаствовать в организации свадьбы как будущему члену семейства Вонг/Су-Лин?

Голос Юэ Лун звучит до безобразия самодовольно.

— Шортер и Алекс хотели, чтобы Надия организовала свадьбу, так как у нее хороший вкус, но она спрашивала у меня совета по многим вопросам. Рассадка гостей, украшения, меню…

Эйджи впечатлен.

— Похоже, ты и твоя… мммм… будущая золовка хорошо ладите.

— Да, слава богу.

— Я вообще удивлен, что Син до сих пор не предложил тебе пожениться, он же…

— Господь, не напоминай, - рявкает Юэ Лун к удивлению Эйджи. — Этот идиот тут же забронирует ближайший рейс на Лас-Вегас, если я скажу, что хочу свадьбу.

Эйджи чуть хмурится. 

— Это плохо?

— Разумеется. Во-первых, я не хочу жениться в Вегасе, это вульгарно, — сообщает Юэ Лун, гримасничая. — Во-вторых, он только в этом году закончил университет. _Я_ знаю, что однажды он станет моим мужем. _Он_ знает, что однажды я стану его мужем. Нам некуда спешить.

— Имеет смысл, если так посмотреть на вещи… — задумчиво говорит Эйджи, покачивая бокал в руке.

 _—Твой_ парень, с другой стороны…

Эйджи бы ущипнул себя за переносицу, если бы его лицо не покрывала зеленая маска. — Ты опять начинаешь.

— Я серьезно! — упрекает Юэ Лун, приподнявшись на кашемировом диване, чтобы укоризненно посмотреть на Эйджи. — Ты, как и всегда, ничего не замечаешь.

— А ты сучка, как и семь лет назад, когда мы познакомились.

— Хммм, ну да, — спокойно кивает Юэ Лун. — Зато я наблюдательная сучка. И я уверен, что Эш собирается скоро сделать тебе предложение…

Эйджи мученически вздыхает. — Конечно.

 — Да что с тобой не так? — Юэ Лун наклоняет голову вбок. — Разве ты не хочешь выйти за него? В смысле, это абсолютно нормально, если не хочешь…

— Нет! — поспешно перебивает его Эйджи. — То есть да, да. Я хочу за него выйти. Просто… — он делает глубокий вдох, — я не думаю, что нам нужно жениться для того, чтобы больше сблизиться, понимаешь? Я знаю, что проведу всю свою жизнь рядом с ним.

Лицо Юэ Лун освещается редкой и открытой улыбкой. 

— Аргх, перестань. Я так начну считать вас милыми.

Эйджи фыркает. Он отпивает еще шампанского и задумывается. 

— И вообще, разве в двадцать пять лет не рановато жениться?

Юэ Лун закатывает глаза.

— Ну как бы нет. Для большинства людей, и для вас двоих особенно. Вы и так последние четыре года выглядите практически женатой парой.

Эйджи невольно краснеет, но все равно тоже закатывает глаза. — Как я и сказал, у нас все прекрасно сейчас… и вообще-то я и сам могу встать на одно колено, если захочу.

— Мой мальчик! — радостно кричит Юэ Лун. — Вот это дьявольски правильный настрой, Эйджи!

Эйджи краснеет еще сильнее под своей маской. 

— И ничего тут такого. И вообще, когда нам можно смыть маску?

— Пряяяямо сейчас, — сообщает Юэ Лун, сверившись с часами. — Пойдем умываться.

Зеленую маску, к несчастью, не так-то просто смыть, но за годы дружбы Эйджи привык к авантюрам Юэ, поэтому терпеливо позволяет ему очистить свое лицо и нанести приятно пахнущий крем.

Юэ Лун счастливо вздыхает.

— Вот. Моя кожа ощущается гораздо мягче, а твоя?

Эйджи не видит особой разницы, но все равно саркастически кивает, чтобы порадовать Юэ. Они оба синхронно сонно зевают.

— Думаю, нам стоит поспать, — подытоживает Юэ Лун, крепко обнимая Эйджи на ночь. — До завтра, крошка.

\- Хороших снов, змейка.

Эйджи пытается ступать так тихо, как только возможно, пока взбирается по лестнице. Однако, как только открывает дверь в их номер, он видит Эша, сидящего перед камином (тот очень полюбил камины последнее время), который записывает что-то в блокнот. Он демонстративно зевает при виде Эйджи и закрывает блокнот.

— Наконец-то.

— Ты мог лечь спать, знаешь ли, — мягко укоряет Эйджи, наклоняясь поцеловать его.

Эш благодарно мычит в поцелуй.

— Без твоего тепла под боком? Ну уж нет.

Эйджи ласково смеется и кивает на ноутбук. — Новые тексты для следующего альбома?

— Ага, — застенчиво шепчет Эш, и сладкий румянец окрашивает его щеки по причинам, которых Эйджи не понимает.

— Можно почитать? — с любопытством спрашивает Эйджи, только потому, что прежде Эш показывал ему свои тексты, иначе Эйджи не стал бы просить о чем-то настолько личном.

— Да, но не прямо сейчас.

Эйджи легко принимает этот ответ вместе с нежным поцелуем, но вскрикивает, когда Эш хватает его за талию и сгребает в объятия. Он позволяет Эшу отнести себя на большую кровать, и положить на нее, покрывая сонными поцелуями.

— Поймал, — выдыхает Эш ему в шею, — теперь не сбежишь.

— Вот и хорошо, — хихикает Эйджи. — Кто сказал, что я хочу сбежать?

— Ты бросил меня, — жалуется Эш, игриво сверкая своими зелеными глазами, хотя они оба вот-вот уснут. — Оставил меня тут совсем одного.

— Я тебя не оставлял, — протестует Эйджи, обнимая Эша за шею и притягиваю его ближе, — я прихорашивался для тебя. Потрогай, какая у меня мягкая кожа.

— Такая же мягкая и нежная, как и всегда, — бормочет Эш между поцелуями, а Эйджи не может сдержаться и хихикает как идиот. Эш ложится позади него, прижимая Эйджи спиной к своей груди, и тот умиротворенно вздыхает.

Эйджи очень любит эту их позицию для сна с самого начала их отношений. Даже когда он спит спиной к своему парню, тот утыкается лицом между его лопаток, и Эйджи находит это куда более очаровательным, чем должен.

Эйджи сонно смотрит на снег, падающий за окном, прислушивается к треску огня в камине и улыбается против своей воли.

— Это очень романтично, правда ведь?

Эш согласно мычит у него за спиной, поглаживая большим пальцем его ладонь.

— Бэмби, — шепчет он минутой позже, — ты когда-нибудь хотел, чтобы мы с тобой познакомились при других обстоятельствах? Например… более романтичных?

Что-то в его голосе заставляет Эйджи нахмуриться, но ему слишком хорошо и уютно, чтобы повернуться и посмотреть на Эша, так что он просто ласково целует костяшки его пальцев.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Все было…особенным для нас. Не хотел бы встретить тебя никак иначе.

Эш счастливо вздыхает и обнимает Эйджи крепче.

 

* * *

 

 

Шортер и Алекс не хотели толпу гостей на свадьбе, только семья и близкие друзья. Эйджи даже не уверен, наберется ли на свадьбе 50 человек, но это к лучшему, поскольку оба жениха выбрали простую и тихую свадьбу. Впрочем, это не означает, что декорации должны быть скучными. Эйджи совершенно загипнотизирован бело-голубыми снежинками-огоньками, свисающими с потолка, подобно плющу, и Майкл выглядит таким же очарованным.

— Ух ты, — восторженно выдыхает он, разглядывая гирлянды. — Похоже на волшебную сказку. Папа, почему у вас с мамой была не такая классная свадьба?

— Эй! — оскорбленно говорит Макс, обращаясь к жене за поддержкой. — Джесс, тебе ведь понравилась наша свадьба?

Джессика закатывает глаза, пока ее супруг укутывает ее потеплее в белое пальто. — Которая?

— Обе, — неловко говорит Макс.

— Первая могла бы быть и получше, — констатирует Джессика. — Но вторая была… ну, идеальная, особенно, для второй свадьбы. — Она посылает Максу воздушный поцелуй, Макс краснеет до корней волос, а Майкл делает вид, что его сейчас стошнит.

Син отчего-то пребывает в глубокой задумчивости. — Как странно…

— Что? — с интересом спрашивает Эйджи.

— Кругом заснеженная земля, но мне совершенно не холодно, — Син потирает подбородок. — Как будто тут где-то есть отопление.

— Оно… тут есть, — растерянно отвечает Эйджи. — Наши сидения с подогревом.

Юэ Лун долго смотрит на своего парня.

— Клянусь, я бы никогда не подумал, что ты ходил в колледж, если бы лично не присутствовал на твоем выпускном вечере три месяца назад. Твоя повседневная глупость не перестает меня поражать, детка.

Син складывает руки на груди, сердито надувшись.

Сестра Шортера Надия и ее муж Чарли сидят впереди Эйджи, и Надия поворачивает свою маленькую дочь на коленях, чтобы устроить ее поудобнее. Суки смотрит на Эйджи своими большими карими глазами и тянет к нему ручки. Надия оглядывается в нерешительности, явно не желая его беспокоить.

— Я могу ее подержать, если хочешь, — мягко предлагает Эйджи, стараясь не выдать свой энтузиазм.

Надия выглядит благодарной и осторожно передает малышку Эйджи.

— Привет, маленькая мисс Суки, — радостно воркует Эйджи. — Ты выглядишь очаровательно. Ты, совершенно определенно, звезда на свадьбе своего дяди.

Суки серьезно лопочет что-то, потом похлопывает Эйджи по щеке своей маленькой ладошкой и укладывается головкой на его плечо. Эйджи чувствует себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

Все перестают говорить при появлении Шортера и Алекса. Эйджи задерживает дыхание от восторга, потому что в самой атмосфере столько тепла и необъяснимого предвкушения, хотя все вокруг молчат. Даже маленькая Суки не шумит.

Взгляд Шортера…полон _подлинной любви_ ; он сияет так ярко, когда смотрит на Алекса, что Эйджи чувствует себя очень эмоционально от одного взгляда на них обоих. Алекс выглядит более сдержанным, но ни на мгновение не отводит глаз от лица Шортера, и надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить, насколько они влюблены.

Почти неосознанно Эйджи переводит взгляд на Эша, стоящего рядом с женихом, и встречается с ним глазами. Эш часто смотрит на него с выражением беззащитной привязанности, но сейчас в его взгляде столько нежности, что Эйджи яростно краснеет. Он пытается отругать Эша суровым взглядом и заставить его переключиться на свадьбу, и Эш любяще закатывает глаза, но все же отворачивается.

Надия начинает всхлипывать, когда Шортер притягивает к себе Алекса для поцелуя, и Син решает, что пора действовать, после чего встает и начинает громко хлопать. Заклинание разрушается, все остальные тоже встают, и воздух наполняется радостным гомоном и аплодисментами. Шортер и Алекс выглядят смущенными, счастливыми и влюбленными, как и полагается молодоженам, и Эйджи страшно счастлив за них.

Гости начинают заходить в здание, где будет проходить прием, но Эйджи не успевает сойти с места, потому что кто-то подкрадывается и обнимает его со спины, заставив его взвизгнуть. Хорошо, что он успел отдать маленькую Суки Надии.

— Ну, как я тебе показался? — самодовольно интересуется Эш. — Я бы бесподобен в роли шафера, не правда ли?

Эйджи возводит глаза к небу.

— Да ты же почти ничего не делал, Эш. И вообще, это свадьба Шортера и Алекса. Я смотрел на них, а не на тебя.

— Ты не смотрел на меня? – ноет Эш, и Эйджи борется с ухмылкой. — А я-то надеялся, ты скажешь, как сильно мной гордишься или что-то в этом годе. Теперь я чувствую себя недооцененным.

 Эйджи поворачивается к нему с улыбкой и осыпает его щеки сладкими поцелуями.

— Мне не нужна никакая особая причина, чтобы гордиться тобой. Ты ведь это знаешь?

Эш моргает, и его прежнее влюбленное выражение лица возвращается.

— Я знаю, — тихо шепчет он, — я знаю.

 

* * *

 

 

— Должна бы уже быть весна, — задумчиво говорит Эйджи.

На самом деле, сейчас и есть _весна_. Прошло три месяца со свадьбы Шортера и Алекса, он и Эш стоят дома на террасе одной особенно холодной ночью, прижавшись друг к другу и любуясь Нью-Йорком. Тепло Эша позади защищает Эйджи от холода, так что ему не на что жаловаться.

— Я уверен, скоро потеплеет, — отвечает Эш, продолжая покачивать их обоих в такт мелодии.

Мелодия не кажется знакомой, так что Эйджи догадывается, что она должна быть с нового альбома. Зная Эша, лирика у него уже тоже готова. Но Эш не высказал желания поделиться текстом с ним, и Эйджи не собирается давить, так что пока он просто наслаждается медленным танцем.

Мгновением позже он чувствует теплые губы на своей шее.

— Эйджи, — шепчет Эш, — ты счастлив?

Эйджи мягко смеется в легкой алкогольной дымке.

— Конечно, я счастлив, — он поворачивается к Эшу и целует его. — Я посреди романтического вечера на террасе моего прекрасного дома, рядом с любовью всей моей жизни, и я пью ви… _о нет_.

Разочарованный вздох вырывается из его груди, когда он замечает, что его бокал опустел.

— О нет. Эш, у меня закончилось вино.

Эш издает смешок, чмокнув его в макушку.

— Оставайся здесь, я сейчас вернусь.

— Эш, ты лучше всех.

Кажется, Эш не шутил насчет «сейчас вернусь», потому что и минуты не прошло, как Эйджи слышит его шаги за спиной и поворачивается, широко улыбаясь. — Спасибо, детка…

Но Эш не принес вино. Эш стоит на коленях и держит в руках открытую коробочку с кольцом.

Шок сражает Эйджи сильнее самого дорогого вина, и он моментально трезвеет. Прежде, чем он успевает решить, видит он галлюцинацию или нет, Эш начинает говорить.

— Прежде чем я задам очевидный вопрос, — произносит Эш, и его голос так сильно дрожит, что Эйджи непременно успокоил бы его и зацеловал, если бы не так сильно остолбенел от шока, — я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как много я думал о том, где и как сделать это. Можешь спросить Шортера, если хочешь, я наверняка довел его до ручки. Эм, да, и после всех этих терзаний, я решил сделать тебе предложение у нас дома, потому что… потому что это наш дом. Мы создали его вместе, и я не уверен, что где-то в мире есть место лучше. — Эш нервно замолкает. — Разве что ты хочешь переехать куда-нибудь еще, потому что я не против, потому что мой дом - _это ты_ , Эйджи. Так что я буду счастлив назвать домом любое место, где я смогу быть с тобой.

— Я … я люблю наш дом, — выдавливает Эйджи, глядя на него большими глазами. — Я люблю тебя, Эш.

Эш приоткрывает рот в удивлении, будто не слышал этих слов от Эйджи прежде много раз, и немного расслабляется, счастливо вздыхая.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Эйджи. — Он глубоко вздыхает и продолжает. — Ты, наверное, заметил, что я держал свой следующий альбом в большом секрете, потому что… я… я хотел сделать тебе предложение с помощью песен оттуда, но потом я понял, что никакая песня не выразит моих чувств к тебе, так что я должен просто сделать это до того, как нам исполнится по восемьдесят лет…

Эйджи ощущает набегающие слезы, когда Эш подступает ближе к нему на коленях и протягивает ему коробочку с кольцом.

— Эйджи Окумура, — нежно произносит он, в который раз изумляя Эйджи тем, как его имя звучит самой сладкой песней в мире, когда Эш говорит его. — Я не мог отвести от тебя глаз с тех пор, как увидел твою улыбку в журнале. Каждый твой вздох заставляет меня любить тебя еще сильнее. Неважно, как сильно я стараюсь, слова никогда не смогут передать, как сильно я тебя люблю. Ты мое вдохновение, моя радость, любовь и свет моей жизни. — Эш снова глубоко вздыхает. — Ты будешь моим мужем?

 _—Да_ , — отвечает Эйджи, чувствуя, как слезы струятся по его лицу.

Он не знает, в какой момент Эш тоже начал плакать, но его прекрасное лицо влажное от слез, когда он надевает кольцо Эйджи на палец ( _оно подходит идеально_ , думает Эйджи в тумане), а потом они целуются, как безумные, и Эйджи начинает дрожать всем телом. Это не страшно, потому что Эш рядом, Эш совсем рядом и он держит Эйджи в своих руках, в тепле и безопасности. В тепле и в безопасности, словно никогда не отпустит.

В конце концов, им приходится оторваться друг от друга, но они остаются стоять, соприкасаясь лбами, потому что существовать без прикосновений сейчас совершенно невозможно.

— Эйджи, — ласково шепчет Эш, — у меня есть просьба.

Эйджи ласкает его лицо.

— В чем дело, детка?

Эш звучит чрезвычайно серьезно.

— Я хочу июньскую свадьбу.

Эйджи треплет его щеки и радостно целует его везде, куда попадает, заставляя Эша счастливо хихикать.

— Я дам тебе все, что ты хочешь, — обещает Эйджи. —Навсегда.

 

* * *

 

 

**okumura.eiji**

[ОПИСАНИЕ ФОТО: Эш и Эйджи делают селфи у зеркала. Эш стоит позади Эйджи, без рубашки, собственнически обнимая его. На Эйджи футболка, слишком большая для него, явно принадлежащая Эшу. Эйджи маниакально хохочет, пока Эш целует его шею. Самая заметная деталь на фото - кольцо розового золота на пальце Эйджи.]

я сказал "да" лол

_2.672.341 Likes_

_ See 765113 comments _

-

 **valerie and her week of wonders** @valasheji_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAПОВЛПДИДАЛВОВРИЛПДЖВДОЛРЫРИЛИ

ЛПДВЛВОМРРОИЛВЛВЛОИОТОЛАЛВЛВТПИПРАОВРЫИАОПЛПОАО!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!0924ПР8T63095РРУОПРЩРАЛВОВРГП #Эшейджи

**34.983** Retweets  **108.567** Likes

-

 **shorter wong-madden**  ✓ @ShorterWong

ТААААК РАД ЧТО ЭШ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ОТРАСТИЛ ЯЙЦА И СДЕЛАЛ ЭЙДЖИ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ ОМГ!! #уставшийлучшийдруг

 **56.224** Retweets  **218.305** Likes

-

 **The Dragon Boy**  ✓ @leeyutlung

это потрясающее ощущение когда ты знаешь что твоему лучшему другу скоро сделают предложение но все равно узнаешь о помолвке из соцсети

**102.456** Retweets  **502.117** Likes

_ Show replies _

**kev** @k.jongraham_

Уфф золотко ты видел их селфи?? Сомневаюсь, что Эйджи был достаточно трезв чтобы тебе позвонить

 

 **The Dragon Boy**  ✓ @leeyutlung

ты прав на 150% и это бесит

-

 **Sing Soo-Ling**  ✓ @soo-ling.s

Я надеюсь, придет тот день, когда Эш перестанет быть такой пиар-катастрофой, но совершенно очевидно, что этот день не сегодня. Мои искренние поздравления Эшу и Эйджи!

 **80.367** Retweets  **327.229** Likes

-

 **Nat @ Asheiji Engagement** @romanovanatalia

Я даже не могу объяснить что чувствую сейчас... Я так ясно помню день, когда Эш выложил фото Эйджи и хотел узнать его имя. Даже в самых диких мечтах я не думала, что мы станем свидетелями такой прекрасной истории любви.

Я надеюсь от всего сердца, что они всегда будут счастливы и вместе  ❤

 **21.579** Retweets  **110.372** Likes

* * *

 **РАДОСТЬ ЮНОЙ ЛЮБВИ!** **❤**

**ЭШ ЛИНКС СООБЩИЛ ЧТО ОН "ПО УШИ ВЛЮБЛЕН" В СВОЕГО ЖЕНИХА ЭЙДЖИ ОКУМУРУ И ЕГО СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ АЛЬБОМ "САД ОГНЕЙ" БУДЕТ ЖУТКО СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЬНЫМ**

Click here to read more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто читал и поддерживал)


End file.
